


Bards & Beans Coffee Co.

by RinzlersGhost



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate universe- Medieval/Modern/Futuristic, F/M, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: Your local coffee shop is going out of business. You bring together friends to help the owner for one last hurrah, and end up getting pulled into adventure in a life you thought you'd left behind forever. Somewhere along the way, a mysterious stranger buys the coffee shop and brings it back together. It's no coincidence that the two of you fall in love
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Female You, Elrond Peredhel/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	1. Part 1

You’d been going to Bards & Beans Coffee Co. for years. You used to be a merchant’s child aboard a ship called _The Nomad_ and had spent years traveling the seas. Time and battle had claimed parents from you and you had made a home in Dale eventually. Bards had been there for you, a stranger in a new town. You’d made a lot of friends over the time worn tables.  
You let your fingers graze against the wooden tables-- because age had not been kind to Bards. The sign outside had long lost its neon colors and the bricks were chipped and cracking. You stepped to the counter, worn smooth with the exchange of coffee and coin.  
Tilda hollered over the bar into the kitchens. “Be with you in a minute!” You glanced around. There weren’t any more patrons, no music, no dance floor, no booked corners full of friends laughing.  
“Take your time, Tilda. I’m not in a hurry.” You replied back, leaning against the counter. There used to be a time when it was full of life. Now it almost seemed grey.  
“Of course you’re here, Y/N. One of our few loyal patrons.”  
“What happened to Bards, Tilda?” You asked. “When did I not notice this?”  
“More like what happened to Bard.” She replied, leaning on the counter. That much was true. The original Bard, the founder, had passed away a few years ago. His daughter Tilda had taken over the business in his absence. “I had wondered how long it would be without him that the shop would die too. We’re going to have to sell.”  
“That’s...” You started to say awful, but there was a look of longing in Tilda’s eyes that stopped you. “I understand; you have to do right by your family. Do you have any bidders?”  
“No. And not much more to go on with.” Tilda replied. “Coffee?” She asked with a sigh.  
“I’ll take a cup... and the biggest bag you sell.”  
“You want the fifty pound bag?”  
“You have a fifty pound bag of Bards Beans!? Hell yes, I want it.” You replied. “Best damn coffee this town has. Too bad that that doesn’t get noticed by corporate.”  
“Corporates wouldn’t step foot in this shop.” Tilda replied, ringing you up. You placed your coin on the counter.  
“No change, Tilda.” You shook your head at her protests. “Give me a week will you? Let me see if I can rustle up a few more customers for you, even just to send you off.”  
“You don’t have to...” Tilda started.  
“For Bard.” You replied and she bowed her head to you as you picked up the bag of coffee beans behind the counter, hoisting it to your shoulder and picking up the cup with your other hand, backing out of the shop. The weather was brisk as you walked down the streets back to your shared apartment. You darted into the elevator as doors started closing in, nearly sloshing your coffee all over yourself. A hand steadied you as you started to tip and you glanced across the way to find a tall stranger with a cloak drawn over their face.  
You wouldn’t say you were surprised to see a character in your building. There were many people in this world who didn’t want to be known. “Thank you.” You murmured.  
“You’re welcome.” You were surprised by the voice-- deep, smooth, you could even hear a note of amusement in it. “What floor?”  
“Uh, sixty-six.” You replied.  
“That’s coincidence.” He murmured.  
“Or fate.” You murmured, watching the doors close. Your coffee was cold but you drank it anyways.  
“Do you know many people who live at the very top?” He asked.  
“Uh, I have a couple friends who can afford it.” And truth to be told, you weren’t sure that Fili and Kili weren’t some sort of royalty to be able to afford it. They were jeweler brothers who worked solely on custom pieces done by commission.  
“I would like to go up there one day.” He murmured. “See the city from above.”  
“There are taller buildings in the city, you know. Ones where you wouldn’t have to pay much to get into.” You replied, ducking out as the doors opened. You both knew it wasn’t floor sixty six as others piled into the elevator but you weren’t about to be caught in any more awkward conversation with him, whoever he was. You had business to attend to and your curiosity about him could afford to wait. Bards, however, could not.


	2. Part 2

“That, my friend, is a lot of coffee.” Mira commented. “Bards?”  
“Indeed.” You replied, setting the burlap bag down on the table. “Tilda says they’re going to have to sell. Bards isn’t... Bards anymore. It’s empty.” You murmured.  
“That’s a shame. They have good coffee.”  
“I asked Tilda to hold off a week on selling it. You think we can find enough people to give it a good send off?” You asked. Mira pursed her lips together, thinking about it.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I think we can. Bards has been a hub for strangers in a new city. I feel bad for Tilda, having to sell something that was so important to her father.”  
“She has a family to take care of. I would rather send her off with pockets full of coin than worry about the building.” You replied. Mira sighed.  
“Bards is going under. Eugh... You’d better hope that bag lasts us the winter.”  
“I’ll buy all of Tilda’s stock if it means that she has more for her family.” You murmured, setting up your computer and clicking away in some very old chats to find out if anyone would be willing to come to Bards on Friday night. “Will you manage this? I’m going to head out and take some pictures, maybe fit in a sketch or too.” Mira nodded to you as you grabbed your camera and your sketchbook, packing them away.  
You ducked out, taking the stairs to prevent any random encounters with a certain stranger in your building, and made your way back to Bards & Beans Coffee Co.. You sighed, taking a few pictures and examining them. Time really hadn’t been kind. Tilda glanced up as the shop bell rang when you came inside. “Back again?”  
“Trying to capture this place forever.” You replied, sitting down at the table and aiming your camera, taking one of Tilda at the counter, her arms folded and a stern but amused smile on her face.  
“The world could do with more people like you, Y/N.” Tilda murmured, scrubbing down the counter.  
“Well, don’t thank me yet. I haven’t done anything.” You retorted, taking pictures of the musician’s platform, the corner tables with books piled in the center, the aged worn tables. “Gods I would give anything to be able to buy this place.”  
“Well... I’m surrendering it on Saturday. It will be in the hands of the town. Maybe they’ll let you buy it cheap.” Tilda replied.  
“You hang on to that Friday night.” You said sternly, glancing to Tilda. “I’ll get you some money, Til.”  
“Bless you, Y/N.” Tilda whispered as you stood, taking your things with you across the street to draw out a quick sketch. You managed a wood-working business in town and while you were moderately well off, you didn’t quite have the money to sink into a failing business. You had employees to pay after all.  
She followed you across the street. “It seems like ever since Da died, that things just weren’t the same. People started coming less and less. You even started coming less and less.”  
“I know. And I’m sorry for it.” You replied. “If I had seen it earlier, maybe I could have stopped it.”  
“You blame yourself too much for it.” Tilda murmured. “You left town for a while.”  
“I got commissioned for a project out of the country. I didn’t expect it to take me three years.”  
“Was it worth it?” She asked.  
“In experience, it made me better at my craft. In pay, it was hardly worth the time I put into it.” You had been commissioned overseas to build a highly realistic line of seaworthy ships using traditional methods, which had been nothing but three years of agonizing, back breaking work that you felt you were paid dimes for. It was why you were happy to manage your shop of two employees and yourself, at least you knew exactly what you were getting paid for it. “I was heartbroken when Mira sent me the letter that Bard passed away. I knew he’d been getting up there in age, but he was in well-health the last I saw him.” Tilda hummed out softly, mind no doubt on her father.  
“It’s getting late.” Tilda murmured. “You should get going before you catch a cold in this weather.” You nodded to her, leaving in the direction of your shop, double checking everything for the night and heading home.


	3. Part 3

Your computer had blown up with notifications overnight. People, your friends had spread the word and hundreds of emails were piling in of people wanting to come from all over the country for Bards had been a home when there wasn’t a home to go to. You smiled a little to yourself. You’d been sold out for the holidays and sent your employees home to spend time with their families while you managed some major long term orders by yourself. It was why you suddenly had about two weeks worth of free time on your hands.  
“Yes?” Mira asked. You turned your computer around to show her. “Yes! This is exactly what Bards needs.” You nodded.  
“I’m going to hop over to the town hall to get a permit for a very large holiday gathering. You coming?”  
“No, I’ll manage this. You go do that.” Mira replied. You dressed warmly and headed out. You weren’t expecting the snow but that wasn’t a very big problem. However, as you were headed up the steps to the town hall, you caught sight of a familiar stranger climbing the steps and sight of his feet slipping on the ice at the top. He teetered backwards for a moment, flailing. Thankful that you had a winterized pair of boots on, you practically flew up the steps, hand in the small of his back and steadied him out.  
“I suppose that makes us even?” You asked, chuckling as your hand guided him around the icy patches. “You should get those boots winterized, that way the ice doesn’t bother you as much.”  
“I’ve seen snow before, but I never imagined it would be this dangerous.” He replied.  
“Well accidents can happen to the best of us. Better to be more cautious now than hurting for it later.” You replied, leaving him there in shock at how fast you moved across the icy walkway and into the building, shaking the snow off your jacket. You slipped through the doors to the governor’s office, despite the receptionist shouting that you couldn’t go in there.  
“It’s always you. She never shouts at anyone else.”  
“But I never announce I’m coming in either.” You reply, watching Thorin turn around in his office chair.   
“Hello, Y/N.” He greeted you softly. You had known Thorin before he became the governor in the town. He wasn’t corrupt like most had been before him. He had his moments of putting himself before anyone else, but really, who didn’t in this day? “Hope you’re getting on well?” He asked.  
“Better than most, probably.” You replied. “I need to request a permit for a very large holiday gathering around Bards & Beans Coffee Co for Friday.”  
“Bards...” Thorin mused softly. “How many are you expecting?”  
“I don’t know. You know how many people called Bards home.”  
“Yes, and I know that you are not a fan of large gatherings, so why don’t you tell me the whole story.” Thorin replied.  
“Tilda, she’s going to have to surrender the business. There aren’t enough patrons to support it.”  
“So you’re planning a send off.” Thorin murmured. You shrugged.  
“In a way. As long as she owns it, she takes the profit off it. If that’s all the good I can do her and her family during the holiday season...” You let the sentence hang. “I came prepared to pay for the largest permit you have.” You set down three pouches of coin on the desk, no small sum of a thousand coin. Thorin leaned forward, emptying them out and counting quietly. He nodded to you, sending a notation to his receptionist.  
“You’re doing the right thing, you know.” Thorin murmured.  
“It doesn’t feel like it.” You retorted. “But that could just be because I miss Bard.”  
“You take after him more than you know. There’s a lot of people out there who thought of him as a father and Bards as a home. Don’t think you’re an exception to that.” You nodded curtly to him, taking your permit from the receptionist who glared at you on the way out. You passed by the stranger again, his long legs crossed as he waited patiently. Yet still he didn’t show his face. You wondered if he had anything to hide or if that was simply just the way he dressed... or perhaps he was even someone famous. They didn’t get a lot of famous people down in their small town.  
“Peredhel.” The receptionist stood, gesturing to him. “I apologize for the wait. Some people do not know the meaning of patience.”  
“He can wait. He looks comfortable enough.” You retorted.  
“You’re a bitch!” The receptionist snapped. You turned, setting your jaw. You thought better of a good many retorts and turned your back, shaking your head and leaving for the comforts of your home. There were few that you didn’t get along with in town and she was one of them.


	4. Part 4

The days dragged on as you alternated between working in the shop and working on getting accommodations scheduled for the host of people that would be pouring in as soon as working hours started on Friday. Tilda visited you once in your workshop, watching you work, sanding some pieces by hand.  
“Have you heard?” She finally asked. “There are elves coming across the sea to live here.” Your eyes flickered up to her briefly. The name Peredhel echoed in your mind. You knew the literal translation was half-elf, although you had mostly heard Peredhel being used as a slur and nothing more.  
“Why?” You asked. “What would they want that we have?” The town was mostly human, although many claimed lineage to dwarves.  
“I don’t think it’s their choice. I think there’s a war going on in their homeland.” Tilda murmured.  
“Refugees.” You whispered.  
“Makes me a little sad that I can’t offer them the comfort of Bards. I think they would have liked it.”  
“It’s alright. We’ll make do. We always have.” You replied, arms reaching over the table as you sanded it smooth, brushing the dust away.  
“I wish I had your confidence about the world, Y/N.” She murmured.  
“You can’t spend your days wishing away, Tilda.” You replied, stopping work to look up at her. “You’re going to have to do something about it.”  
“I’m the youngest of Bard’s children. Everyone looks down on me!”  
“And everyone will continue to unless you show them different!” You replied. “But for the record, Tilda, no one looks down on you. That’s just your perception. Youngest of Bard’s children, yes, but no less fierce than your father, always doing right by your family.” You said sternly. “You’ve got more of him in you than you believe, Til. Bard would be proud of you.” Her eyes filled with tears.  
“Thank you, Y/N.” You nodded in her direction, resuming your work on the table, polishing it into perfection for hours. You never saw her leave, and you never saw the other person move into the shop, looking through your wares.  
“Excuse me, but how much is this?” A woman’s voice brought you from your reverie and you glanced up to see a tall, unmistakably elven woman in your shop, holding a piece that you had carved overseas. It was rather large and no one had bought it because although it was pretty, no one here wanted something that didn’t remind them of home. But there was longing in the woman’s eyes, a soft sort of sadness.  
“No one has ever offered me anything for it.” You replied, finishing up and washing your hands, removing your work apron. She reached into her pocket and laid a pouch of coins onto the counter.  
“It’s all I have.” She murmured, setting the carving back down on the shelves. You frowned, counting out the coins. It wasn’t much, but you were sort of more interested in why she looked at it with such fondness. “How did you come by a piece like this?” She asked.  
“I was there once. I did some work overseas. Carved that in my free time, what little I had of it.” You replied, putting the coins back into the pouch. “How do you know it?”  
“This is my home.” You blinked. That hadn’t been the answer you were expecting. “I’d like to buy this for my father. Is what I have enough?” You closed her hand around the pouch of coins.  
“Keep your coin and keep the carving. It has been sitting in my shop for years and no one has ever looked at it the way you do. It is of no loss to me to give it to someone who would appreciate it more.” She bowed deeply to you, hand pressed against her chest.  
“Thank you!” She lifted the carving from the shelf, carrying it from the shop. You watched her retreat, meeting with two male elves who were unmistakably twins, their faces lighting with joy at the sight of something that reminded them of their homeland. As others approached, they drew hoods over their faces, shielding themselves from stares. That may have been the reason the stranger hid his face. The lines of dwarves were known to be particularly crude to elves, and they would only get deeper into dwarven territory the more they ventured from the seaport and town of Dale.  
“Rivendell.” You murmured. “It’s called Rivendell.” You had been commissioned by a King to build ships across the sea. You wondered if those same ships were carrying elves across seas now. You had only seen the beauty of Rivendell from the outside, from the sea side, but you’d climbed a tree to get the kind of view you’d carved into that piece of wood. You were happy it had landed in the hands of someone who would appreciate it. With that, you finished cleaning and locked up for the night, knowing that morning would come early. There were already hundreds of people in Dale, and hundreds more in the towns surrounding Dale, and tomorrow you hoped to give Tilda the best day of business in her life.


	5. Part 5

You were up before the sun, meeting Tilda, Sigrid, and Bain at the shop with their respective families, ready to buckle down and get to work. There were already people lined up as far as the docks.  
“Y/N, what did you do?” Bain asked. “Mira told us we would all need to come in to make some coffee.”  
“You’ve got customers.” You gestured to the line that wrapped around the building and down the street.  
“Well, then let’s get them warmed up.” Tilda replied, opening up the shop and immediately heading for the kitchens to get on grinding the coffee. The shop was quickly packed and it stayed like that. There were musicians who volunteered, playing festive music throughout the day.  
You took a shift in the morning and into the afternoon, letting Mira have your place as you eventually wandered your way down the line, greeting people you knew, and made your way down to the docks. It was true. There were ships coming in, sails billowing as sailors furled them to slow them down. You grabbed a line thrown that missed the post and pulled as sailors jumped from the side, mooring the ship there. This had once been your life. As a young child, you had been born on board a trade ship and had sailed for many years before choosing to settle in Dale. You’d seen many ports and many cities, and Dale was a smorgasbord of both modern and medieval that you had come to call home. You tied the rope expertly, knotting it firmly around the post as the other sailors nodded to you. They were a mix of human and probably also elves, but like called to like. You decided on impulse to climb the rope ladder on the side as the sailors slid a ramp into place, sneaking aboard and knotting yourself into sail supports, carefully crouching down on one of the masts as you watched the people beneath you file down the ramps.  
Yes, you decided. They were definitely refugees, huddled together shivering under the cold snow that blanketed the area. Many of them had cloaks drawn over their shoulders and hoods drawn over their heads, and several had their hands wrapped tightly around children’s hands. Very little carried belongings, though some still carried weapons and their faces were stained brown with dried blood or painted in the colors of bruises.  
You had seen naval battle before and could imagine that you had gotten lucky that your ship had been defended by fierce officers who did not have a mindset of surrendering.  
“What are you doing up there?” You looked down to see an officer standing below you, arms crossed angrily. “Down. Now.”  
“Does a shipwright not have permission to be aboard her own ship, officer?” You asked, taking your time to navigate and climb down. You came face to face with an impatient Officer Zipp, someone who had crewed on the trade ship _The Nomad_.  
“I do not believe it!” She hugged you tightly, stepping back a moment to look at you. “Y/N Y/L/N, you’ve grown up.”  
“Officer Zipp.”  
“Commander now, actually.” Zipp replied. “So you stayed in Dale.”  
“It is home to me, Commander. And congratulations.” She hummed out quietly, shaking her head.  
“Well, you saw what we’re transporting.” Zipp replied, her face serious.  
“Is it bad?” You asked.  
“Their home is on fire, Y/N. It is not even safe for us to moor at their docks. They are swimming to us, carrying children, carrying wounded.”  
“What happened?”  
“I do not know.” Zipp murmured. “We were not supposed to be carrying people. We were not equipped to carry refugees. They do not complain, and share everything amongst themselves, but I can imagine that they are hungry and in need of a warm berth.” She shivered slightly. “I know I am.”  
“I cannot offer much, but stay in my apartment tonight.” You murmured. “I wish I could do more for them.” You gestured.  
“That heart of yours is too big, Y/N. You’re going to get it broken one day.” Zipp murmured.  
“I think it already is.” You whispered, eyes watching the elves clustered together just on the shores, eyes wide in dismay and shock beginning to settle in among them. “Bards has got coffee for one more night. You and your crew should stop in, get a cup.” You murmured, leaving Zipp on deck as you made your way through the crowd of elves, knowing that if your line of ships was transporting refugees, then there were likely five or six more ships out there, that is if you counted the one that was making its way out of the harbor.  
You made your way back to Bards. “Til, do you still have food in the kitchens?”  
“Yep, we were stocked to last a year.” She replied. “Why? You look pale.”  
“I’ve been down to the docks.” You said it honestly. Tilda took a breath.  
“Is it bad?”  
“It’s horrible.” You answered. She got the same sort of knowing glint in her eyes that reminded you of Bard. “You’re thinking the same thing, aren’t you?”  
“We have all this coffee... and we’ve got plenty of customers. Bain, help Y/N. We’ve got a ton of food that would otherwise go bad, and the people that came here didn’t come for that.”


	6. Part 6

So you found yourself in the kitchens with Bain, packing up and wrapping food in beeswax covers, beginning to stack them high. His wife worked alongside him, moving in sync with him.  
“What else do you think we can do?” Bain finally asked. “What else could we offer them? I mean, I’ve got horse blankets in surplus back at the stables but not much else.”  
“I think they would take anything we give them.”  
“I’ll go fetch a cart.” Bain murmured, leaving you alone to wrap food as his wife went with him. You didn’t particularly mind. You worked better in silence anyways, fingers flying as you fell into rhythm. The songs of the night turned less festive and more modern and you enjoyed their melodies, swaying back and forth.  
Mira stepped into the kitchens. “Does anybody ever tell you that you’ve got a big heart?” She asked softly, setting down a cup of coffee for you. You paused for a moment to take a sip and kept going. “Y/N. I know you can hear me.”  
“I can hear you just fine.” You huffed, “But I am busy, Mira.”  
“We’re all Bard’s kids, aren’t we?” Mira asked.  
“Aye, I’d agree to that.” You replied. She took a stack and placed it into one of the large baskets, stacking it up and setting it near the door, which Bain briefly appeared and took, piling the baskets and carafes of piping hot coffee and cups into his wagon. You carried a basket in your arms, walking alongside him to the docks. Your eyes alighted on a figure standing tall abroad the ship’s bow, snow laden on his shoulders. His head turned to you and you sensed shock coming from him as he watched you distribute food and blankets among the elves.  
You saved a packet of food and a cup of coffee for him and while Bain and his wife distributed hot drinks, you found your chance to speak with him again. “Are you hungry?” You asked. He glanced down to you briefly, but then out over the elves.  
“They need it more than I do.” He replied.  
“Then perhaps a hot drink? There’s more than enough to go around.” You offered. He stepped off the bow and landed on the deck with ease, not even bothered by the drop.  
“Why do you do this? We are strangers to you.”  
“It’s like what Mira said; we’re Bard’s kids. And Bard wouldn’t let anybody go without if he had a choice in the matter. We have a choice. You’re out of a home. You’re refugees. You don’t have anything. We might not have much... but you can have it too.” You offered him the cup and he took it hesitantly.  
“I do not know how to repay your generosity.” He pressed a hand to his chest, voice thick with emotion.  
“I’m not asking you to. It is a gift. I only wish I could give you more.” You replied, taking your leave of him. He took a sip of the surprisingly rich drink, letting it warm him all the way down and watching as you distributed the only blankets you had with Bain. You only met eyes with him once more as you left, turning with a sort of sad smile on your face.  
“Your heart is too big, Y/N.” Bain commented. “I know that you’re upset. Losing Bards... and having this all happen in one night.”  
“Damn right, I’m upset. I’m heading back to Bards. I’ve got some songs I want off my chest.” You replied, slipping into the amazingly still packed shop. You headed up onto the stage. “Alright, listen up. You came from all over the country for one last night out Bards. He would have been proud to see us all. He would have been proud to see the kind of people his children became. So here’s to one more night at Bards & Beans Coffee Co! Let’s go out with bang! Hit it!” You growled into your microphone, the music bursting out of Bards and into the streets as people gathered together. You lost yourself into the music, singing and dancing until all the sadness was just numbness.


	7. Part 7

“Quite the party you had last night.” Thorin murmured. This time you hadn’t even bothered to barge into his office. You had taken a seat next to Mr. Dark and Mysterious Stranger, not even realizing that you were dozing into his shoulder until Thorin’s voice startled you awake and you came to with a gasp.  
“I’m sorry.” The apology flew out of your mouth and your couch partner only chuckled while Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Is Bards available for sale?” You asked.  
“Tilda brought in the paperwork late last night. It’s in processing, and I’m sorry, Y/N, but it’s in poor condition. It’s likely to be condemned. You wouldn’t be able to pay to fix it in time for inspection to clear it.” You sagged by to the couch with a defeated sigh, running your hands raggedly through your hair.  
“Can I buy the land around my workshop?”  
“I thought you owned that land.” Thorin murmured.  
“I own some of it. I own a ten acre tract behind my warehouse. I’d like to buy another twenty acre square.” You replied. “And a building permit.”  
“It’s your land,” Thorin replied. “You know I don’t make you have permits on your land. But... do you have the money for twenty more acres?” You pulled out a briefcase, opening the case to reveal five tracts of glittering gems. This had been your payment for the small fleet of ships.  
“I know you’ll have to go to the city to get it exchanged for coin, but this has to be at least worth twenty thousand, the standard per acre.” You replied. Thorin leaned forward, picking up one of the gems and examining it.  
“How long have you been sitting on this?” He asked. “It needs to be in a vault, Y/N. People would rob you blind if they knew you were this wealthy.”  
“What are you talking about?” You asked.  
“Those are the Elven-king’s gems. He does not give them away.” The elf beside her leaned forward. “So who are you to have them?”  
“A carpenter and a shipwright.” You replied. “I do not understand.” Thorin counted out a small handful of gems into his hand, holding it out.  
“This is worth a little over twenty thousand.” You stared at the small amount in his hand, and then back to the box where it didn’t even look like he had taken any out.  
“That’s a lot of money.” Your eyes flickered back and forth.  
“Put it in a vault before someone takes advantage of you, Y/N. If you trust Fili or Kili, leave it in their safekeeping. They are used to people trying to rob them. They have extreme security measures in place.” Thorin replied, shutting the briefcase and grateful that his receptionist was running late. He pocketed the gems, drawing up the paperwork and presenting it to her. “Anything else I can help you with?” You took in a deep breath, thinking about it.  
“I want to transfer ownership of the land to him.” You pointed to the shrouded stranger.  
“Ae!” He breathed, shocked.  
“His people are refugees and they have nowhere to go. It is not fair that I am wrapped up in my apartment and they spent the night by the docks. There will be more ships coming, from Rivendell. His people are hurting. Let me give them something more resourceful than food or blankets.”  
“I cannot accept! I have nothing to give back!” The stranger stood.  
“I don’t care!” You whirled on your heel. “Your people have nothing and they shouldn’t have to hide. You will only go farther into more hostile territory out of Dale. If you’re not on horseback and moving quickly, they might even rob you. Let me do this... please.” You murmured.  
“I... I...” He stammered softly, staring down at you. “You do not take no for an answer, do you?”  
“It depends on the situation.” You replied. “But this time... not really.” His shoulders slumped as he stared down at you. You weren’t really going to give him a choice, and... his people did need somewhere to go. He reluctantly signed the papers that Thorin presented him and you pressed your signet ring into wax, sealing it and signing it. Thorin gave him the papers and took a walk with him, watching you leave with your little case.  
“How do you know her?” He asked. Thorin glanced up to the elf walking beside him as he showed him the property lines.  
“Y/N? Daughter of merchants who were killed in naval battle. Settled down in Dale about seven or eight years ago. She’s a carpenter... and apparently a shipwright.” Thorin replied.  
“Those are my King’s gems. He does not just give them away to anyone.”  
“I doubt that she saw the value in them, given her reaction.” Thorin murmured.  
“She is stubborn.”  
“Y/N? Stubborn as an ox. But she has a good heart.” He replied. “But then again, she’s Bard’s kin.”  
“Bard’s kin.” The elf murmured quietly. “That... shop she was trying to buy. Would it...” He paused, trying to feel for words. “How much would it cost to delay an inspection and get it back up?”  
“I just had an appraisal this morning. It’s not in good shape. The bones are there but almost everything would have to go or be refurbished. I just don’t want to see Y/N throw herself away on that place.”  
“It’s clearly done some good for a lot of people. Would three hundred thousand cover it?” He asked. Thorin stopped, staring at him for a moment.  
“You were on the first ship that came over, weren’t you?”  
“My King asked me too. I did not know that battle was so close or I would have never...”  
“Left your people behind.” Thorin finished.  
“I feel like a coward, accepting things I cannot hope to repay and leaving my people behind while fires burned their homes. I do not even know how many were lost.” He hung his head in shame. “I have the money. Can I buy the shop?” Thorin gave him a thoughtful glance.  
“I will conveniently lose the paperwork, and you can sink that money into repairing the place instead.” Thorin murmured.  
“That would be cheating.”  
“No, that would be a gift. I was one of the kids at Bards & Beans Coffee Co. I had no people, but I had Bards. And Bard had my back and put me on the right path.” Thorin murmured. The elf placed a hand to his chest, bowing deeply.


	8. Part 8

You worked through the holidays as elves began to trickle onto the parcel of land. They seemed thankful just to call some place their own. You had offered them a hand but they declined your help. You didn’t particularly find it rude; you just thought maybe they were a little standoffish and wary of strangers, and so you kept to yourself, working on finishing up some major pieces to be shipped away after the holidays were over.  
“Y/N!” Tilda skipped over to you as you came back into the shop. “Have you seen what’s on your front porch?!”  
“No?” You asked, opening the door and finding most of the furniture from Bards stacked neatly on your porch and a note left by Thorin.   
_I was able to get these out before the shop closed down for good. Perhaps you could refurbish them? -- Thorin_  
“Sweet of him.” Tilda murmured, brushing her fingers over the worn sign and tables.  
“Ooh, a holiday project.”  
“You’re going to work yourself into an early grave, Y/N.” Tilda replied, punching you in the shoulder. You feigned pain, shooting her a glare.   
“I can’t help it. They won’t let me help.”  
“Well, that’s rude.”  
“It’s not rude, Tilda. I just think they’re wary of strangers. They probably have different customs than we do. I’m an outsider.”  
“Yeah, we’ve all been there.” Tilda replied, watching them work for a moment before turning back to you. “Need help taking these inside?”   
“I won’t turn down your offer for sure.” You replied, lifting the sign with her and taking it back into the warehouse, beginning to lay the tables and chairs out across your space. You worked tirelessly through the days, even spending some nights sprawled out across your counter in dead sleep. Bain would come and go, picking up pieces for shipment and taking them to the city to be shipped across the country. He would always return with payment and you were asleep more often than not.   
It took a couple of weeks into your working season and you had not left much for you had everything you needed tucked away in a corner of your shop-- a small refrigerator, a bed, and a warm bathroom-- but Bain noticed that you had not come out, not even to order supplies and mentioned as much to Thorin.  
It did not surprise you to see Thorin walking back into your warehouse where many of the pieces from Bards were drying and curing. “You don’t happen to know the meaning of taking a break, do you?” Thorin asked. You did not immediately reply, giving him one very measured glance before turning back to your work. “Y/N, you are shutting people out. You worked straight through the holidays and went right into your work season. You didn’t celebrate anything, and no one has seen you for weeks other than Bain.”  
“I’m busy.” You replied.  
“No.” Thorin muttered. You looked up to that with a frown. “I didn’t bring you these pieces for you to obsess over them.”  
“I’m not obsessing. They are curing! I am working on something else.” You replied hotly, pouring down more polish and rubbing it in circles to sink into the table.  
“Y/N!”  
“What do you want, Thorin!?” It came out harsh and more than rude. You watched his brow furrow and his jaw set.  
“I want to know why you’ve locked yourself back here, knowing that your friends are outside worried about you! I want to know why you are freakishly obsessed with the fucking elves?!”   
Shink! The nearest thing you’d closed your hand on whizzed past Thorin’s face and into the doorpost behind him. He turned to see a chisel still wavering from the impact and when he turned again to face you, you were in his face.  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve bringing blood hate into this shop, Thorin Oakenshield. If you can’t be nice, you’re not welcome here.” You breathed. “I’m not obsessed, Thorin. They won’t let me help and I need something to keep my hands busy or my feelings will get hurt. So bugger off, and let me do my job in peace.” You growled, shutting the door on him as you pushed him from the warehouse, locking it behind you. Your employees could manage the shop in your absence. Right now, you had a table to finish polishing.  
About a week passed before someone else knocked on the door and you stomped over to it with a growl on your breath. “I swear to the gods, Thorin...” You opened the door to find Mira standing there.  
“You know you’ve got balls to yell at him.” She murmured. “I know he’s your friend, but he is the governor. Are you alright?”  
You let her in without a word, gesturing to the pieces from Bards. “What do you think?”  
“I think they’re lovely, Y/N, but I’m worried about you.” Mira answered honestly. “They do bring a touch of home back.” She murmured, looking at the resin cast pieces. You had outdone yourself. They would make excellent additions anywhere. “Come home. Take a break.” You sighed softly, closing up the shop and leaving with Mira. You sank into a bath once you made it back to your apartment and it wasn’t long before you were fast asleep and long asleep in your own bed.


	9. Part 9

You didn’t realize how long you slept until it was your stomach that finally rumbled you awake. “So you’re awake.” Mira chirped. “Get dressed. I’ve got a surprise for you.” You grumbled out a reply, throwing on a dress and leggings because Mira’s surprises were always... long. You brushed out your tangles, pleating back your hair and throwing on your winterized boots. You pulled on a long sleeved cloak, venturing out into the snow with Mira. You could have sworn that she was bouncing with anticipation.  
“You would put wild horses to the match with all the energy you have right now.” You muttered, stopping at a very familiar doorway. Your breath hitched in your throat as you studied the dark stained sign that you had just finished hanging up where it once had been, the siding beneath it painted a medium forest green and the cobblestone bricks repaired. You turned to her as if to say what?  
“It gets better.” She opened the door for you and you stepped inside, the smell of coffee hitting your nose. Tilda stood at the counter.  
“Welcome to Bards & Beans, ah! Y/N!” She swept around the counter, sweeping you up in a hug.  
“Til... what’s going on?” You asked.  
“Bards was bought! Look what they did to the place!” Tilda squealed. “Most of it is your handiwork of course, but look! There’s an expansion. The kitchens are rebuilt; everything is top of the line new and yet it still remains Bards.” You took in your surroundings. Whoever it was had kept the dark tavern like theme but slightly modernized it and made it more elegant. The book corners were still there along with the dance floor that had been moved slightly further down, backing up to a bar. The musician’s platform was still there, just tucked farther into the wall so that it wouldn’t interfere with the rest of the seating.  
“I don’t... understand.”  
“I got a job manning the counter!”  
“No one here has the money for that.” You countered. “Is it magic? Am I dreaming?” You asked.  
“My father bought this place.” You recognized the male as soon as you turned around, as one of the twin brothers. “I’m Elladan. I believe you sold my sister Arwen a carving?”  
“Uh, Y/N. Town carpenter... and occasional shipwright.” You replied.  
“He said that this place has community and that it's important to the people of this town.”  
“Yes, but...” You started.  
“He also said it was the least he could do for you, given your gifts to him and his people.” That was it! You put your finger on why his voice sounded roughly familiar.  
“You’re.... He... bastard.” You muttered. “It was a gift.”  
“My Ada is not the type to let such things slide so easily.” Arwen swept in. “He cares, probably too much.”  
“I see you’re comfortable.” You murmured. “Is he going to stop hiding his face?”  
“Ada is ashamed of what happened to his people. We were ordered here by our King. We did not know that battle was that close to our borders.” The second twin spoke up. “Elrohir. Ada will likely hide his face until he stops feeling ashamed.”  
“I agree that pride is not an easy thing to swallow but he needn’t be ashamed. It’s not like he could have done anything about it.” You murmured.  
“Ada is a warrior.” Arwen replied. “A battle commander. The wound of leaving his people behind on his King’s orders is bitter. He’ll be around, when he’s ready.”  
“Well, tell him I like what he’s done to the place. He has a gift; it’s impressive, somehow new and modern and elegant, and somehow Bards is all still here.” You murmured, finally ordering a coffee... and a pastry, and sitting down at a table. There were more than a few patrons about, some of them elves, most of them humans.  
“Surprised?” Mira asked.  
“Intrigued.” You replied, tucking into the pastry. “Mr. Dark and Mysterious,”  
“The character you were talking about who lives on the same floor as us?” Mira interrupted. You nodded.  
“Is apparently their father.”  
“You know, you two have run into each other more than once. You think it's a coincidence that you’re out there giving gifts to each other?”  
“I know what you’re doing and don’t do it.” You replied. “I know nothing of him as a person. I only know who he is as a leader, a protector.” You took a sip of your coffee and became acutely aware of eyes on you. You smirked at him, gesturing with two fingers in a come here motion.  
“Bold of you.” He remarked, hands on your table as he studied you.  
“I thought I told you it was a gift that needs no repayment.” You replied, holding your head high.  
“Can I not give a gift in return?” He asked. “Consider it a thank you, for what you’ve done for my people.” You shook your head.  
“And I thought I was stubborn.” You murmured, taking another sip of your coffee. “It looks amazing. You have a gift for design. I should perhaps put you to work in my workshop, if everything you make will be this beautiful.”  
“What need would you have of me? Apparently you make beautiful carvings yourself, ones of my own home nonetheless.” He retorted.  
“Yes, but I am only an outsider looking in. I know nothing of the inside.”  
“Fair.” He murmured, turning on his heel.  
“You told me not to matchmake?” Mira asked. “Apparently you’ve got that handled, because he is a delicious flirt.” You frowned at her.  
“That was just conversation.”  
“No, oh no, honey. That was some very intense...”  
“Don’t do this.” You murmured. “Don’t go there, Mira. I’m not... I’m fine by myself, really.”  
“You say that because you’re not dating anyone.”  
“You say that like you think your relationship with a certain penthouse owner is a secret. Take a hint. I know when you bring Thorin’s nephew over.” She turned scarlet at your next words. “And I don’t really care which one you’re boinking but could you keep it down next time you bring him over?” You replied, touching on a sore spot, finishing your coffee and your pastry and heading for the door.  
It couldn’t be chance that he was standing outside. There was absolutely no way in the seven circles of hell that this was chance. You walked in a half circle around him, eyeing him. “My roommate thinks I should get to know you better.”  
“And what do you think?” He asked.  
“I think you’re intriguing.” You paused a beat to see if he would offer anything. “But I’m not sure that I can get to know a man who won’t put himself out there to the world. I’ll be honest with you and tell you the same thing that I told your children. Pride is hard to swallow and you’ve taken that bitter pill better than most. You have no reasoned to be ashamed. What happened to you and your people wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t in your control. You have no need to be ashamed of it.”  
“People died because I wasn’t there!”  
“And you have every right to mourn them!” You retorted, weathering his sudden turn in emotions. “But you have no right to blame yourself for it! Take it from someone who spent years thinking of any kind of way they could have changed the situation of their parents’ deaths. Take it from someone who gave up a life on the sea that they loved because they could not cope with the loss. I changed my whole life in Dale. You have that same opportunity.” You murmured, taking your leave of him, though you could feel his stare on your back long after you were out of view.


	10. Part 10

The weeks passed, easily turning into months and you turned your attention back to your work. Every Friday night was, of course, karaoke night at Bards and you never turned down an opportunity even though you despised the large crowds that turned out to hear you sing. Eventually the elves accepted your help and you were pleased to get to know some of them. Most keenly you had taken an instant friendship with Lindir as the two of you met up between work to talk culture and swap stories. He never made any mention of his relationship between himself and your mysterious stranger, though you had learned mostly that elves really were just that private about their lives.  
Sometimes you would see him in Bards but he didn’t frequent it but once every couple of weeks. Spring was in the air, the snow finally gone and new life was beginning to grow. You had shipped out enough pieces from working through the holidays to give your employees another two weeks off for the celebration of the spring solstice, and you were currently enjoying a good book in Bards, taking a place in the chaise with a hot tea.  
“Good morning.” He murmured, passing by.   
“Morning.” You muttered. It was only by chance that you noticed he was absent of a dark cloak as he walked past. You inclined your head past your book to watch him, your jaw dropped, as he glided on by. Your eyes caught Arwen’s across the way.  
 _He’s back._ She mouthed, gesturing for you to turn around. You felt the space beside you be filled as you turned, partially hiding scarlett cheeks behind your book.  
“I don’t believe we’ve officially met. I’m Elrond Peredhel.” He murmured.  
“Y/N Y/L/N.” You finally answered.   
“It’s good to finally know your name personally.” Elrond replied.  
“Uhh... ah... yours too. So that I can finally stop calling you the Dark and Mysterious Stranger who lives on my floor.” You murmured. “It’s nice to see who you are.”  
“I decided to take your advice to heart. I do not think that I will get answers to my questions any time soon. In the meantime, the best thing I can do is be a good leader for my people.” He swallowed hard, glancing at you. “Thank you for being a voice of reason.” He started to get up, but you intentionally placed your foot over his lap.  
“You are not getting away that easily.” You replied. Your eyes riveted over dark blue eyes and knew now why his stares were so intense. Black hair spilled down his shoulders and a silver diadem adorned his brow. He was intimidating, but beautiful all in the same fell swoop.   
“Would you two stop staring at each other and kiss already?!” Elladan’s voice sounded out over the room. You turned red all the way up to your ears as Elrond’s eyes darken and he twisted in his seat to tell his son off in furious sounding Elvish. You took that moment to remove yourself from the situation, hurrying outside to cool off in the spring breeze.  
Kiss him? Oh yes definitely, that had been one of the thoughts on your mind. You took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly to open your eyes and have him be standing there, your book in his hands.  
“You forgot this. I’m sorry. Apparently I need to teach my children to mind their tongues.” Elrond apologized.  
“They’re grown. I don’t expect you to apologize for them.” You replied. He turned to leave when you decided to be bold. “But don’t think that I’d mind if you did.” Elrond turned back to you, eyes questioning.  
“You have grown close with Lindir. I will not betray my right hand.” He shook his head.  
“Yes, I have grown close to Lindir, but we are not romantic in nature.” You murmured. “I adore his friendship for he has let me have glimpses into your culture and who your people are and your traditions, which is all very fascinating to me.” You admitted. He frowned, stepping closer.  
“He lets you braid his hair. I saw the two of you together.” Elrond murmured.  
“He was teaching me Elvish braids, yes.” You replied, seeing something there in his eyes. “Why? Does it mean something?”  
“Apparently not to Lindir if he didn’t tell you, or perhaps he didn’t wish to embarrass you. But yes, it means something as it is usually only done among family as children or between elves as... well it depends. There’s a braid that denotes courtship.” Elrond swallowed thickly, “Which also may have been the one that I had overseen.”  
“No, I swear! He says nothing of that to me!” You protested. “You’re talking about the... the...” You reached up to touch his temples. “The one that weaves back from here, right?” He closed his eyes, pressing his hand against yours, pressing your hand to his cheek. Finally he opened his eyes and his voice was hoarse.  
“Yes, that is a courtship braid, the symbolization of two becoming one.” Elrond whispered.  
“No, I saw an elf, sorry, an elleth wearing one and got curious about how it was woven. So I asked Lindir and he showed me some different styles.”  
“And neglected to tell you what they meant.” Elrond replied. You took another chance.  
“Would you like me to braid your hair?” You offered quietly. “Or are you spoken for?”  
“I was once.” Elrond murmured. “As if my children are not glaringly obvious. She was killed by orcs and I have not loved since.” You dropped your hand, taking his answer as it was. “But you... you make me feel things that I haven’t felt in a long time. I did not dare dream it possible that I would find such happiness again.”  
“And you were about to let Lindir walk away with it?” You asked.  
“He is my people. I would forego my own happiness if it meant that he was happy.” Elrond murmured. You gave him a stern look.  
“It is also ok to take care of yourself instead of taking care of others for the rest of your life.” You whispered. “Kiss me.”   
That was a command, Elrond thought, and one he heeded, his hand cupping your chin as he brought his lips to yours, his breath catching as he swallowed a moan at the way that you grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in, forcing him to put out his other hand for support against the brick as he deepened the kiss. You’d barely drawn back for air when he kissed you again, more intensely than the first time, leaving you utterly breathless when he did finally break away.  
“You may braid my hair.” He whispered. “That is, if you truly want me.” He watched your eyebrow quirk up for a moment at his choice of words. “I can be possessive, intense...”  
“Bossy. Stubborn.” You supplemented a few other choice words. “But still incredibly enticing, intriguing. I’d spend the rest of my life getting to know you.” There was more you could add and you didn’t even notice your eyebrow jump up at the inappropriate thought. But Elrond certainly did, this time pressing your back to the wall and nudging his leg in between yours as he kissed you with need, hungrily nipping at your lips and edging his tongue inside your mouth to taste you.  
“Well...” Elladan’s voice sounded out, but you were stuck between the wall and Elrond and he was growling at the interruption, sending delicious shivers right down your spine. “You know you’re in public, right?” Elladan asked. Elrond growled again, finally pulling away to glare at Elladan, eyes darkened in a mix between rage and lust.  
“Forgive me, Y/N. I forget myself.” Elrond apologized, uttering even more angry-sounding Elvish in Elladan’s direction. He cupped your chin. “You would also do well to remember that I have not forgotten your look.” He leaned in close, his breath in your ear. “And I know well enough what it means.” You blushed scarlett. “Perhaps we can find another occasion to continue.” He murmured. “But for now, I think it best if I cool down.” Elrond lifted your hand to his lips as he withdrew, brushing a kiss across your knuckles. You were left there as he vanished down the street, mind still reeling at the searing heat of his lips.


	11. Part 11

You were red-cheeked all the way home. You didn’t notice Mira sitting at the bar with a very surprised Kili until she was in front of you, snapping her fingers.  
“You look like you swallowed a firework, Y/N.” Her hands landed on your shoulders, stopping you and bringing you from reverie. “Y/N!” You started, focusing in on her. “Are you sick? Your cheeks are burning with fever!”  
“No?” You asked, touching your cheeks. You were indeed still lit up and you shook your head at her.  
“Then why are you, oh... oh?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You and that pretty little dark-haired elf finally start something together?”  
“What?! Why does everyone think that?!” You blurted out.  
“He’s the only other person you meet with other than your friends outside of work and yet we practically know nothing about him. You sure you two aren’t...” Mira made a kissy face. You frowned at her.  
“No! I saw him, Mira. He’s beautiful.” You replied. “His name is Elrond.”  
“Mr. Dark and Mysterious has a name now?” Mira asked. “Elrond.”  
“Yes, and he...” You glanced down to find that he had apparently also absconded with your book and not just your heart. “That cheeky bastard still has my book!”  
“That would be called a reason to see you again.” Kili remarked. “Those elves are picky and I took Elrond to be... unavailable all things considered.”  
“How do you know him?”  
“He once offered me and my family refuge before the war and before we decided to migrate across the sea.” Kili replied. “You and him are probably more alike than you realize.”  
“What was he like then?” You asked.  
“Strong-willed and stubborn, but also generous and more accepting of us than any other elves were. He’s a leader through and through, but also diplomatic. He has strong opinions and isn’t afraid to let them be known, or at least he didn’t back then.” Kili murmured. “You should also be warned that he has the gift of foresight.”  
“He what?” You asked. “They have gifts? Like magic?”  
“Magic is a relative term to them, I think.” Kili retorted. “I do know that he isn’t the only elf-lord with such a gift. I believe there is also a elf-lady who has such powers.”  
You mused on that for a moment. “Then why would... why would he choose me? I’m not anyone particular.” Kili shrugged.  
“I do not think that would matter to him. The heart wants what it wants, no?” He asked, leaving you startled. He had certainly taken your heart, but had you really captured his? You frowned, pursing your lips together and hoped that Kili was right, because that was just it. You were mortal. What hope did you really have with someone like him?  
You wouldn’t really know until the morning, when a note was slipped under your door as you paced your room. “Mira?”  
“Just the messenger today, hun.” She replied. You picked up the envelope, noting the gorgeous handwriting spelling out your name and swallowed hard, opening it up.

_Y/N, I’d like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I may have gotten entirely out of hand. I hope that I didn’t cause you any pain or grievance, for truly, that was not my intent. You said that my culture was fascinating to you. Would you like to join me for my people’s celebration of the spring solstice?  
Also, Arwen says that she gave your roommate a gift for you. I’m assuming that perhaps it has something to do with this letter for she is laughing over my shoulder. I’ll hope you join me at Bards today and I’ll show you what an Elvish festival is like.  
Sincerely, Elrond Peredhel_

As if your cheeks weren’t still red from yesterday, you blushed even more. You opened the door to find Mira standing there with a box and a leather wrap in her hands. You opened the box, unsure to find a flower crown made of gold weave and inlaid with green leaves and gem pink flowers. “Kili’s work.” Mira gasped. You hesitantly unwrapped the leather to reveal a deep forest green dress with golden inlays, a beautiful Elven cloak, and dark brown leather boots.  
“It’s beautiful.” You murmured.  
“Is it from him?” Mira asked.  
“It’s from his daughter.” You replied.  
“Oh, so she wasn’t just the messenger.” Mira murmured. “She’s a matchmaker. Put it on!”  
“Gods, let me shower and eat breakfast first, Mir.” You muttered, absconding to the bathroom to stare at yourself in the mirror for a moment. You had never lost the blush and now suspected it wasn’t going to go away as long as you had Elrond on your mind. You tried not to dwell on it, washing up and throwing on something loose as you devoured breakfast. You weren’t really sure about this, but this was your one chance. You had a feeling he would let you go if you didn’t show up and you were too curious to leave well enough alone.   
Mira helped you get into the dress, lacing it in the back. It was comfortable, loose, flowing... but somehow made you feel like a goddess, especially when Mira pleated back your hair and pinned the flower crown.  
“You look amazing, Y/N.”   
“I feel ridiculous.” You replied, taking the Elven cloak and drawing it over your shoulders, thankful that the hood hid your face. Now you knew why he was so fond of it. “I cannot believe I am doing this.”  
“And I cannot believe that his daughter apparently wants you to get together through some most amazing lengths.” She replied, fitting the boots to you and hurriedly pushing you out the door, trailing behind you. There was an unmistakably golden trail of robes in front of you by about thirty feet. “Well don’t just stand there. Go catch up with him!” She pushed you along and you nearly tripped, narrowly avoiding the end of the golden robes, a hand catching you and glancing over your shoulders to find Mira waving. “Have fun you two!”  
“Well she’s excited.” Elrond murmured dryly. You shook your head.  
“I can only imagine what she’s thinking will happen.” You replied, rolling your eyes. Fingers slipped beneath the hood of your cloak, pushing it down to your shoulders.  
“Why hide?” Elrond asked, his fingers lingering on your jaw. “Arwen’s work, I see.”  
“I feel ridiculous, like I’m intruding on culture I shouldn’t be.” You replied. He hmed softly.  
“It’s not offensive. In Imladris, anyone was welcome to our festivals. We had many outsiders in our midst to help us celebrate.” Elrond said softly. “You shouldn’t feel ridiculous. You look stunning, almost enough to pass as one of us.”  
“You know, except for the immortality thing and the ears, and the being tall and graceful. Why me, Elrond?” You asked suddenly, stopping him on the walk to the festival grounds.  
“Why do you doubt your worth?” Elrond asked.  
“Because I am mortal and you’re an elf-lord. Why not choose someone of your status?”  
“Do you think I’d ever be happy if I did?” Elrond replied. “Why do you assume that you aren’t worth my attention or my love?” Your breath hitched as you studied him.  
“Does your foresight show us together?” You asked.  
“I do not get to choose what I see with my foresight.” He murmured, giving you a stern glance. “But why would you choose to believe that I would believe in it? It’s foresight and the path is vague based on the choices I have to make. I could see but one path of the hundreds of directions it could go.” He murmured, turning to cup your cheek in his hand.   
“So I’m a choice.”  
“As I think any other bit of life is... a choice.”  
“Then what do you choose?” You asked. “You are a thief who has stolen my heart.”  
“You have had mine. You have had mine since those days on the docks, when you were already hurting that you had to say goodbye to something precious and chose to push away pride to help my people, since you gifted me land to take care of them, since you offered everything you had to help my people rebuild.” Elrond stepped in close, his eyes dark and intense, lifting your chin as he kissed you. You knotted your fingers in his golden robes, pulling him flush against yourself. “You are dying to have me close to you.” He murmured.  
“Yes, because you are too good to let go.” You replied, smoothing out his robes for a moment before his hands caught yours.  
“I believe we have a festival to get to?” He asked, offering his arm. You took it, staying close as you took in the marvel that the elves had apparently constructed overnight.


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae govannen - You are welcome  
> Guren min gaim lín - My heart is in your hands

Lindir greeted you at the main gates, his hand pressed to his chest as he bowed. “ _Mae govannen_ , Y/N! Welcome to our spring solstice festival. Also... it worked.”  
“What worked?” You asked, completely nonplussed about what he was talking about.  
“The offer to braid my hair was never about me.” Lindir replied.  
“Lindir!” Elrond scolded him softly.   
“But it certainly made you jealous.” He stepped away before Elrond’s swat could connect. “How was it you said it, Y/N? You’ve been played, my lord.” Lindir chuckled. “And it worked, if you’re both here acting like that.”  
“How is this any different from how I normally act?” You asked to his retreating form. He turned on his heel.  
“You’re normally not that shade of red!” He replied, smirking in your direction. You buried your head in your hands.   
“If anybody kissed you like that, I doubt you’d remain your normal color either.” You muttered under your breath.  
“I heard that!”  
“She’s right!” Elrond called out. That made Lindir flush in embarrassment as he retreated a safe distance.  
“Bastard.” You muttered. “Matchmaking little heathens, everywhere around me.”  
“Apparently it worked.” Elrond replied. The festival was no Imladris but it was full of life and singing and dancing, and apparently quite a bit of spirits. He snagged two glasses of wine from a tray and offered one to you.  
“It’s a little early to start drinking.” You murmured. He raised an eyebrow slightly, taking a sip. “Let me guess, it doesn’t affect you in the same manner?”  
“No, it doesn’t. Why? What happens to humans?” You took a sip of the wine, mulling the fruity taste over in your mouth.  
“That depends on how much we drink. Drink too much and we’ll die. Drink just enough to have fun and we might admit things that a sober mind is too scared to say. Drink in between those two and...” You smiled, shaking your head.  
“I know that look.” Elrond replied.  
“No...” You murmured, taking another sip. “I’ll savor the occasion that I make you blush.” You replied.  
“I would welcome you to try.” He challenged. You stared up at him for a moment, and then your eyes narrowed. There would be a time and place for that, and if you could get him to blush at an inopportune moment, then likely his cheeks would stay red for quite a while. But that moment was not now. You merely took his arm and walked with him, deviously planning all the while.  
Elrond sighed heavily, letting go of your arm but for a moment as he found a rather sheltered spot overlooking the festival. You took a seat in the gazebo as he leaned against the railing, gazing out on the horizon of the docks.  
“There are more ships coming.” He let out a ragged sigh, fingers catching the diadem as he ran his hands through his hair. “I wish I knew what was going on.”  
“Have you considered sailing back?” You asked.  
“I have a people to consider.”  
“Your people know how to take care of themselves.” You replied.  
“I do not know if I would ever return.” He finally murmured.  
“Would you like me to go with you?”   
“No! You are not a warrior. I could not risk your life for the sake of my own curiosity!” Elrond’s voice was harsh but you didn’t shy from it.  
“I spent a good portion of my life aboard a merchant ship. I know battle.” You replied.  
“I have lost so much. It would break my heart if I lost you too.” He murmured, his head bowed. “Even though your company is much desired.” You stood, placing your hands on his shoulders, fingers touching skin beneath his hair, pressing your thumbs into the tense muscles and putting pressure into the circles you made there. You weren’t expecting the shiver that wracked his whole body, nor what distinctively sounded like ardent Elvish beneath his breath.   
“You’ve carried this weight for so long, Elrond.” You murmured. “Will you carry until it brings you to the point of passing? Will you let it continue to burden your soul like this? Let someone else walk the path... or if you are not willing to stray off course, then let someone walk beside you.” You let your fingers graze down his back, intent on the pressure until you reached the small of his back.  
“You...”  
“I may not be a warrior like of your kind, but I do know battle. And while it may have been years since I’ve seen it, I can assure you, I have not lost my wit for it.” You replied. “Let me walk beside you if you are intent on staying your course.” You finally let your fingers touch down into onyx hair and you felt him gasp beneath you. He folded himself to his knees so that you would have a better angle as you gathered his tresses within your fingers, weaving two braids from his temples and conjoining them as one piece of hair in the back. For a moment, you just let your fingers linger in his hair, pressed against his scalp and enjoyed the feeling of his shivering beneath your hands. You moved to the side, letting your lips graze down his jaw before finding his mouth with your own.  
“I would like the opportunity to do the same.” Elrond murmured. You knelt, sitting down in front of him and he set the flower crown aside, unpleating your hair which fell down to your waist. His fingers gathered your H/C hair in his hands, marveling at the richness of it all. Expert hands tied the two braids together, placing an Elvish token in your hair, weaving around it before letting the rest fall. You turned to face him and could not help but to kiss him softly. It wasn’t like the other kisses you had shared with him, full of need and want, but something soft, something a little more intimate than that, especially when he pressed his forehead to your own, whispering something under his breath.  
“Can you say it again?” You asked.  
“ _Guren min gaim lín._ My heart is in your hands, Y/N.” Elrond breathed out, kissing you again. You smiled against his mouth, cupping his cheeks in your hands. He was absolutely stunning.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Le melin - I love you  
> Mellon-nin - My friend

You leaned back into his arms, watching the festival from a distance. There was something quiet, something intimate about being alone in the gazebo, being close to one another.  
“Would you really go with me back to Imladris?” Elrond asked. “I mean, Dale is your home.”  
“Dale is home, yes. Would you stay in Imladris... even if your people weren’t there?”  
“It’s not likely I would stay at all. I just wish to know what happened.” Elrond murmured.  
“I might be able to secure us passage on one of the ships that is headed back soon.” You said. “One of the commanders is someone who used to be an officer on my parent’s merchant ship. Have you ever traveled north on this side? The world only gets more wondrous than the hub that Dale is.” You shivered. “The things I’ve seen... They cannot be described. They can only be looked upon in wonder.”  
“What happened?” Elrond asked.  
“I was a gunner on the merchant ship as a child. I had a partner of course, until I became strong enough to run the cannons by myself. My parents were struck down by cannon fire and for years I blamed myself for it.” You replied. “That was my job-- to deter enemy fire-- and where had it gotten them but killed in the process. _The Nomad_ got away with most of her crew and we continued our trade routes until our contract was up. We sailed from the North down South, stopping at every port but no port had anything to offer an orphaned child and we were losing crew like dropping flies. I was by myself when _The Nomad_ sailed into Dale. She sank in the harbor before I ever made it in, run aground the shoals because of the angle I came in at. Bard pulled me out of the water, offered food and drink, and warm berth... and I came to love it here.” You murmured. “I still have everything that belonged to me, though I have not done anything other than keep it clean. Something tells me I’m going to need it where I’m going.”  
“I hope that we do not come into battle.” Elrond murmured, wrapping his arms over your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “But I do know that sometimes it is unavoidable.” You closed your eyes, content in his embrace. He was warm.  
“Ada?” Arwen questioned. “You are missed.” She stood at the steps of the gazebo, studying her father’s position and studying you. Her eyes flickered over the braids and she smiled, simply leaving with a never mind to the pair of you.  
“She is right. You should enjoy the festival.”  
“I am enjoying the festival. I have a bird’s eye view and a beautiful woman in my arms.” Elrond replied. You smacked his arm lightly, standing and pulling him to his feet.  
“Come on.” You took his arm and the pair of you walked arm in arm, greeting other elves. More than a few looked curiously in your direction, whispering behind closed hands, and some of them got a cold glare from Elrond for it too. “I take it it’s a good thing that I don’t speak Elvish.”  
“They are making comments on your mortality.” You shrugged.  
“It is what it is. It’s not like I can change it. I might as well enjoy the time I have.” You replied. You found yourself alone with him again, though perhaps not by choice, as many seemed to have given you a wide berth. “I get the feeling I’m being avoided.”  
“I might have said something to make them back off.” Elrond replied. “I... we are a private people and this display is anything but private. And a few of them were making disparaging marks between you and my late wife.”  
“Are _you_ alright?” You asked, your hand on his shoulder.   
“I should be asking you that.” He murmured.  
“I am not the one who bears the burden of it.” You replied, cupping his cheeks gently, bringing his dark eyes to your own. “Let them throw their insults. I will not deny you my heart because of them.”  
“You are too kind.” Elrond whispered softly, letting his fingers graze across your cheek.  
“Ae! Keep your meddling tongues to yourself!” Lindir snapped, coming across your pair and immediately diverting his course.  
“Running away, _mellon-nin_?” You asked. Lindir paused, turning on his heel to face you.  
“Keeping my people in check for they have things to say about their leader that would be better swallowed behind tongues.” Lindir replied.  
“Is it that bad?” You asked, curious. Lindir’s eyes flickered to Elrond.  
“You are no elf and you are certainly not the beauty that Lady Celebrian once was.”  
“Lindir.” Elrond chided.  
“Apologies, my lord. I was just repeating... I would not dare... you are a lovely woman, Y/N.” Lindir stammered. You shrugged.   
“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It’s true I’m certainly no elf, but what does that matter anyways? We’re all citizens of Dale. We all come from strange backgrounds. We are all Bard’s Kin!” You chuckled at the stunned expression on many elves’ faces as Lindir translated.  
“I never met Bard.” Elrond murmured.  
“It does not matter. That shop was a home to many and we opened our doors to you and your kin too.” You replied. “Bard was a good man. He wouldn’t have let anyone go hungry or cold if he had anything to say about it. We are Bard’s Kin. We follow Bard’s creed.” You murmured, and you let your lips find Elrond’s, public be damned. He made a soft little surprised noise, melting into your kiss with hands placed on your hips, rooting you in place.  
“You make me hungry, _meleth-nin_.” Elrond growled softly. “I am not afraid to let them know that _le melin_ , that I love you.” He whispered, kissing you back tenderly.  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing your hungry side.” You commented slyly.  
“This is not the right place for me to be showing that side.” He replied. You smirked slightly, placing a kiss to his cheek.   
“That’s a shame. _I could think of a few things that might convince your people to stop making remarks of that nature and make a few of another nature instead_.” You breathed. You felt flame build beneath your lips as his jaw dropped slightly. “But if you insist... I do have a ship to book before it makes its way out of the harbor. If you want to leave, we should probably leave tonight.” You murmured. He nodded to you as you made your way from the festival. You slid into your apartment, thankful that Mira was gone, hopefully at Kili’s place rather than Bards. You unlaced the dress and set the flower crown aside, changing it leggings and a loose shirt. You sighed for a moment, opening the case and picking up the sniper rifle. It was a piece of futuristic tech from a port far up North. You slung the holster over your shoulder, belting it down, and belted your sword, checking the blade before sheathing it again. You grabbed a pouch of coin and pulled back your hair into a ponytail, braids and all, sheathing a dagger in your boots as you stepped outside your room.


	14. Part 14

You didn’t dare leave a note for Mira. She didn’t need to know where you were going. You nabbed the slouched hat off the wall as you left, locking up. You were to the docks before Elrond ever got there, climbing up the rope ladder and knocking on captain’s quarters.  
“A moment!” Zipp yelled, tucking in her shirt as she backed out and turned to see you standing there. “Oh, Y/N. Oh, why are you dressed like that?”  
“I need passage for two back to Rivendell. Your ship is slated to move out in the morning, yes?”  
“Yes.” She replied hesitantly. “For two?” Elrond’s hands nearly slipped as he clambered up the ladder and you reached over the side, grabbing him by his wrist and hauling him aboard. “You know that I’m not supposed to be transporting anything back.”  
“It’s important, or I wouldn’t have asked.” You replied. “I can pay the way.”  
“And I brought extra rations.” Elrond added.  
“Bribery is a crime that would see both of you hanged if you were caught.”  
“Come on, Zipp.” You didn’t budge even when Elrond started to leave. “How much... how much would it take for you to make the merchant run?” Zipp considered all things.  
“Rivendell isn’t a merchant run.”  
“But no one has to know that.” You replied. “I’ll pay you double. I’ll even offer my services in the crew.”  
“And what about him?” Zipp asked, gesturing to Elrond. “You, I can sneak through as crew. Him... not with that armor. And you’ll have to leave your gun in my cabin. And I want payment up front.”  
“Yes ma’am.” You replied, tossing her the pouch of coins. Her eyes widened at the amount of gold coin and you surrendered your gun to the armory in her cabin. Zipp paused for a moment, coming back with a swath of blue cloth and draping it over your shoulders. It was well managed and she clipped the ties beneath your chin.  
“It was time for you to have that. It was your mother’s, a long time ago. She wanted it to be kept with me in case our paths ever crossed again. Now I see they have, and you are just like her. Stubborn, strong willed, never taking no for an answer. You said you built her; does she have a name?” Zipp asked, watching Elrond discard the armor, stripping down to a tunic and leggings. _Nice hips_. She gestured. You smacked her in the arm, eyes flashing in warning. “Oh is he spoken for?”  
“Yes.” You both answered at the same time. Zipp’s eyebrows rose a fair bit, and she stored his armor and robes in a chest, locking it down.  
“Well you said you’d work. You remember enough to show him the ropes... literally?” You grinned, saluting her and heading out onto the dock to prepare to cast off. Some of the other officers you recognized, instead of being spread out across the fleet. And they recognized you too, giving you a curt nod. Elrond found more comfortability working with the elven sailors who could speak to him in Sindarin.  
“Hoist anchor and get ready to sail!” Zipp’s commanding voice rang out over the deck and you dropped a final knot into your rope and put your weight into the capstan, feet digging in and hands on the bars as you helped raise anchor.  
Elrond was amazed at how fast everything seemed to flurry into motion as the ship lurched forward, first with only a little speed, and then full speed ahead as soon as they made it out of the bay. Zipp smiled at your antics on the ropes, climbing high and unfurling the top sail. You had no fear. Hands trusted what they were doing and you took to sailing like a well oiled gear, moving with the crew as one. She knew his eyes were on you as well as you barked out orders to move the sails and catch the wind. She kept her hands steady on the helm as the ship lilted to the left and made the correct counter action, keeping the course steady on West.  
“You never lost your touch.” Zipp murmured as you landed on the bridge, folding yourself down. “I’ll ask again. Does she have a name?”  
“I was thinking about _Mellon_.”  
“ _Mellon_?” Zipp asked. “Elvish, right? For friend?” You nodded. “A fitting name for the bridge between worlds. _Mellon_.” She tasted the name, running her hands over the helm. “I’ll have it scored on the bow the next time we moor for repairs. How did you get commissioned to build a fleet?”  
“I don’t actually know. I was summoned by a King from that realm. I was told that it was unlikely I could refuse and that my time would be well-rewarded.”  
“And was it? I assumed you were working for an elf? Most humans have migrated further North and the dwarves are still in Dale and the Eastern parts.”  
“I do not know. I never saw his face.” You replied. “I was paid in gems and enough coin to start my own shop. I only learned recently how much that those gems were worth. And here I was thinking all these years that they were worthless to me.”  
“I assume that’s why you had payment on the ready.” Zipp murmured. You nodded to her. “So what’s your deal with him?” She gestured to Elrond, who was talking with the other elves, studying and learning the in and outs of the ship. “You are... dating him?”  
“Courting him?” You asked. “He’s very lovely.”  
“And how did the two of you meet?”  
“Oh, you know Dale. We danced across each others’ paths for the longest time. He’s an elf-lord.”  
“Then you are taking him home, to Rivendell?” Zipp asked. “I do not know that there will be a home left standing for him to see.”  
“He wishes for answers. I told him I would accompany him.” You murmured.  
“A noble goal.” She replied. “Perhaps foolish, but noble nonetheless. You packed appropriately. You’ll be needing that gun where you’re going.”  
“I was afraid you would say that.”  
“Not even the seas are safe anymore. It’s worse, much worse, Y/N, than the pirates we saw running _The Nomad_. There are corsair ships out there, filled with creatures you can hardly imagine. Hideous beasts whose only purpose are to kill.” Zipp shivered, keeping her eyes on the horizon. “There’s something horrid going on across these realms, and I don’t know what it is, only that it is very dark.”  
“He may know more.” You murmured.  
“I am not sure that I want to know more.” Zipp replied. “I am getting paid. That is the important part.” You inclined your head towards her, though you most vehemently disagreed. She would know to table the conversation. There didn’t need to be a riot amongst the crew. “In the meantime, you could teach those elves how to manage a pistol.”  
“Have you seen pirates recently?”  
“No, but humans always come to loot the spoils of war. Just because we haven’t seen them yet doesn’t mean they’re not stupid enough to come.”  
“You have an extra pistol?” You asked.  
“For you? Heh... probably.” Zipp replied, locking the helm in and stepping away for a moment to go through her cabin where most guns were laid out in a weapons locker. “Humans can keep their pistols. I have enough stock for the elven sailors... but they seem more interested in keeping their swords.”  
“I expect they would be.” You muttered, picking up your pistol of choice, a more modern little number like the one you kept beneath your bed in case someone tried to rob you or Mira. “I’ve got one like this back at my place.”  
“Aye, but your eyes keep drifting back to that sniper.” Zipp replied.  
“The watchmen never died.” You replied.


	15. Part 15

She handed you your rifle and holster. “Just because I am unsure. The path to Rivendell is straight forward, but I would appreciate it if you could keep watch.” You nodded to her, slipping up the mast in the mid of the night and staying up there. You affixed your scope in the morning and checked the horizon again. The sun beat down on your shoulders but that was the life of a sailor.  
You nibbled along some dried meats and kept your waterskin on you as you stayed on watch. There was a glint of silver in the mists... or was it smoke ahead, and you took aim as a speeding bullet of silver skipped along the waves. You followed their path with your rifle, turning with them. Then the shots started as they caught sight of your rifle up in the crow’s nest. You only need one shot and kept your position as bullets grazed by your cheeks and shoulders.  
“Steady!” You roared, taking your aim. The explosion rocked on the left side of the ship and Zip let the waters carry them off course if but for a moment, knocking into the one on the right and throwing them overboard. You swung around, firing again. “Boarders!” You picked off the few that tried to board while officers rushed to the sides of the ships, ready to defend. And then the size of the ship in front of you became clear through the mist. “Zipp, anchor turn starboard! Gunners flank portside!” The ship lurched and spun as your orders rang out through the air. You narrowly avoided the black side of the passenger ship, sailing aimlessly as your ship spun. You latched onto the side, hoisting yourself over the railing and heading topside, picking off men with guns and finding your way into a well guarded anchor posting on either side. You chose a hidden vantage point and picked them off. They were no match for someone who didn’t have to reload, and you found crew tied and bound just inside.  
“You’re drifting South. You need to anchor!” You ordered.  
“But the... the...”  
“I’ve taken care of your little problem. I’m heading topside to take care of the rest.” You replied, slipping up the steps two by two and taking out gunmen on your way in. You definitely bruised your shoulder breaking into the helm, and you dodged the first assault, sticking your dagger between his shoulder blades and kicking him as you hit the next one with your sword, eviscerating him through. You took the bloodied dagger and cut the bonds of the captains.  
“Pirates.” He muttered. “I hate pirates. Where did you come from with a gun like that? You from a Northern port?”  
“Actually I came out of the Southern port of Dale.”  
“We made it as far as Dale?” The other captain shook her head. “Damn pirates.”  
“My name is Y/N. I used to run with a merchant ship following a trade route on this side of the meridian. I’ve taken care of your little problem at the anchors, but now might be a good time to rally all your officers for naval combat. I’ve picked off two smaller ships who thought my ship would be easier picking but yours is likely to have more likely to have something of value.”  
“We’re not a combat ship. We were never supposed to sail this far South. It’s not likely we have much more to go on.”  
“There’s a passenger ship dock on the Southern side of Dale. The main docks won’t be able to support you, but there was a deep water dock built between Dale and Laketown. You’ll have to radio ahead of course, but they may be able to get you back on your feet. It’s the last modern port before you head further South. These are your coordinates for Dale, and you should tell them that you are coming now, so that they can prepare for your arrival.” You replied, writing down coordinates.  
“I don’t even see your ship on the waters.” Captain, you noted his name was Theo, Captain Theo murmured.  
“To your stern, North.” You replied. “You nearly took off our bowsprit. We had to bootleg not to hit you. Not that us hitting you would have hurt you very much.” You murmured, wiping your dagger on your pant’s leg and sheathing it again.  
“Then you’re not running a modern ship?” Theo asked. You shook your head. “Brave.”  
“Dale is a mix of modern and medieval. We’re running a frigate.”  
“It’s a good thing we didn’t cross paths earlier.” Captain Theo replied, making the turn to the East. “But what about your ship? How will you get back?”  
“You assume that my crew would leave me behind?” You asked. “I will pay recompense for the time that they have lost.” You made your way down the stairs, leaping over the railing and beginning a long swim. Broad, powerful strokes made your journey a little easier but you eventually caught sight of an anchored frigate in the fog. Hands grappled at you as you climbed the rope ladder.  
The sound of a fog horn bellowed out through the fog. “You cleared the whole ship?” Zipp asked.  
“I cleared most of it.” You replied.  
“You’re sending them to Dale.”  
“Did you have any problems with boarders?” You asked.  
“No. I think they were running them South into a trap.” Zipp murmured, giving you a hug. “You’re bleeding by the way.” You touched your cheek to find it wet with blood. Lucky that sharks were not very prevalent in this area. You had to still be running on adrenaline. Most of the elves were staring off in the distance in shock.  
Elrond’s eyes were blown wide when he finally turned his glance to you, and that quickly evolved into worry and concern, but you threw yourself at the capstan as Zipp resumed course and straightened the ship back towards the meridian locks at the West, moving carefully, and slower, through the fog.  
You finally stepped beneath deck, making your way towards a familiar face. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Lucky Lux.”  
Lux snarled, looking up, and her eyes softened when she looked on you. “Y/N. What the hell are you doing on board? I thought you gave up this life like the rest of us.”  
“Yet here we are.” You replied, taking a seat on the cot as she stood, tilting your head to the side to examine the wounds. She also poked your shoulder, making you grimace as the pain finally started to settle in.  
“You ever looked at that Elvish healing?” She asked. “I thought it was flukey, but it seems to work pretty well on major injuries. As for minor ones, well, they use kingsfoil.”  
“That grows wild in Dale.” You murmured.  
“They call it athelas. Grind it up.” You watched her actions as she worked. “Put it on the wound, and bandage it.” She dabbed the paste onto your shoulder and wrapped a bandage around it. She started to touch it onto your face when a hand interceded. “Now listen here, mister!” Lux growled, starting to stand.  
You realized it was Elrond when he crouched, cupping your face and murmuring something soft beneath his breath. Something warm touched against your cheek and you felt the wound seal itself where it had ripped a searing line across your cheek.  
“Oooh...” Lux breathed. “A healer.”  
“Your children told me you were a warrior.”  
“I fought a long time ago. I have since sunken many moons into healing.” Elrond replied softly. “Quite frankly I am probably better at healing than I am fighting as much time as I’ve spent doing it.” You leaned into his touch, feeling the adrenaline beginning to fade.  
“Ai!” Lux leaned you back onto the cot. “Get some rest, Y/N.” You nodded, knowing that sleep would soon overtake you. The last thing you remember seeing was Elrond holding your hand as you drifted off.


	16. Part 16

You were jolted awake by the inspection at the meridian lock, and managed your way topside to join a line of crew, tossing Zipp your gun and her storing it away in the weapons locker.   
“One new human, one new elf. Why new crew, Commander Zipporah?” The inspection officer asked.  
“The addition to the crew was necessary. We move ten percent faster with seasoned sailors aboard.”   
“The elf is not seasoned. That one at least bears the mark of battle.” He pointed at you.  
“Aye sir, because we’ve encountered pirates from the North chasing down and holding cruise passenger liner captive.” You replied. His eyes widened slightly.  
“Pirates from the North... what are they doing this far South?” He asked, his eyes on you. “Your ship survived the assault, relatively intact other than the cracked bowsprit. I assume you had a near miss with the liner then?”  
“You would be correct, sir.” You replied.   
“And what port did you direct them into?”  
“Dale’s Southern port, sir.”  
“I will send a team of officers there to collect information from them. You may pass and I will ignore your unseasoned crew... for a price.” Zipp’s eyes flitted to yours and she handed out a portion of gold to the inspector. “This will do... but it will not pay for a return journey.” He hissed.  
You reached into your other booted pocket and tugged a pouch loose. “Will this? No questions asked.” The inspector snatched it from your hands and opened it, the reality of the shining, glittering gems staring back at him. He glanced at you, as if to ask where or how, but said nothing more to you.  
“Your ship may pass and I will not question your return.” He bowed curtly to Zipp and left. You breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
“I will give you recompense.” You murmured to Zipp.  
“Yes, but first you will get some more rest.” She replied. You nodded and took your leave, finding a hammock and throwing yourself in for the night.  
“Do you ever slow down?” You peeked to the side to find Elrond in a hammock next to you.  
“You know if I thought I could fit in that hammock with you...” You let the sentence dangle with a smile.  
“I’m being serious.”  
“I’m dead serious, Elrond. You are warm and I had a very cold swim yesterday. Luckily Lux or Zip had some sense to dress me in something not soaking wet while I was unconscious. I’m freezing still.” You didn’t at all expect him to get up and carefully place his knee on the other side of your legs. “No don’t!” But that came too late and the both of you tumbled to the floor as the rope snapped.  
You cursed in more ways than one as your back hit the floor, but his arm at least cushioned your head. Part of him was worried, but there was still something of a smirk on his face as he leaned in close and kissed you deeply. You whined into his mouth; this definitely wasn’t the time or place! Elrond answered your cry with a moan of his own.   
“You cannot!” You murmured, hands on his chest to push him away. “Elrond!” You hissed. He bowed his head, taking a moment to steady his breathing.   
“It wasn’t my intention to put you in this position. I apologize for getting carried away.”  
“I don’t mind anything about that. It’s just that this isn’t exactly private... or comfortable.” You murmured, scooching yourself out from under him and retying your hammock, settling into it. “Utterly sinful.”  
“What?” Elrond asked, finally settling back into his own hammock.  
“You. Utterly sinful. The thoughts I have about you. If only we weren’t aboard a ship... although they can be quite comfortable if you’re not part of the crew. If only we were perhaps...”  
“Oh don’t start.” He groaned.  
“You started this.” You replied, finding a blanket hanging at the end of your hammock and snatching it up. “It’s a good thing this crew is reputable.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Another crew might have egged you on.” You muttered. “Another crew might would have turned a blind eye to such things. But rather to save you from being caught in a compromising position... Zipp would not tolerate it, and do not think you or I are immune from the wrath of the bo’sun. Unless you want to be brigged.”   
“Unless I want what?”  
“To be brigged.” You replied. “To be cast into the brig. It’s like prison but for ships.”  
“I was afraid for you yesterday.” Elrond murmured. You glanced over at him but he was staring up at the ceiling. “You fit so naturally into this life, like you never left it. How do you... cope with such strange things? The only thing that I’ve ever seen that big in my life was a dragon, once.”  
“You’ve seen a dragon?” You asked, wonder in your voice. “I thought those weren’t real.”  
“You don’t have dragons?” Elrond asked.  
“The biggest thing Dale has are draft horses. If you want to go into the wilds, that’s certainly your mistake.” Elrond chuckled softly. “That was a cruise passenger liner, a recreational ship. I have no idea what pirates would want with it. Zipp thinks the two escorting it that came after us may have been trawling it into a trap further South.”  
“How can you be so fearless?” Elrond asked.  
“Fearless? Hardly. Passenger liners aren’t equipped with fighters like what we have aboard our ship. Certainly they have guards and security but even pirates, unless they come from the deep North can’t stand up against a marksman with a gun that doesn’t need to be reloaded, that won’t rust or be contaminated by water.” You replied, yawning.   
“How much longer do you think it will take to get to Imladris?” Elrond asked.  
“Depends on the weather. If the fog keeps up, we’re likely to go slower. If we were going full speed ahead, morning. At half mast, twice that time.”  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Elrond murmured. You drifted off to the sound of him speaking what you thought was Elvish, in the quietness of the night.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin - my lord

You woke mid-morning to the thought of not being able to breathe. Lux was passing out wet rags and you took one from her, wrapping it around your mouth and nose. “We’re approaching. You... may need to go to him.” You frowned, slipping from the hammock to find Elrond on the bowsprit and your eyes widened as you took on the orange sky that surrounded you all around. The air was hazy and thick with smoke and ash.  
“Stars.” You breathed, taking an extra rag and wrapping it around his mouth and nose. “Easy.” His fight almost kicked in but you leaned in to press a kiss to his brow and he at least stopped struggling from his crouched position.   
“Sails to quarter mast!” Zipp barked and you backed away to help the crew, pulling up the sails. You grabbed your rifle from captain’s quarters as Zipp nodded to you and the clash of steel met your ears. “We cannot dock or we will be boarded.” She murmured, directly to you. “I cannot go further in until the threat is cleared.” You nodded to her, stepping over Elrond on the bowsprit and readying your rifle. You set your sights on dark plated armor and fired a shot, dropping it, whatever it was, to the ground. The elf in your sights looked up and around, before moving to the next one, as you did. You aimed carefully, taking the creatures down with precision strikes. The beach shore was littered with bodies.  
“Take us in.” You ordered and the crew flitted to your command, all hands preparing to dock as sails were raised and oars came out. You were one of the first off, landing on the deck and grabbing your rope, pulling to the post and knotting it tightly. Sailors locked the ramp in place and people spilled out to tie the ship down while the rest prepared for a smooth departure.   
Elrond was weaving his way down the docks and you were in short pursuit. It wasn’t just elves that rushed to the sight of the ship, but humans too and you nearly had to jump over some people. You quickly found that taking the posts was easier and you breezed past Elrond to the shore, your rifle cocked and aimed, but you heard no more fighting. You took a breath, re-saturating your rag and tying it tightly back around your face as you tried to make out something, anything on the horizon.  
A bloodied warrior grabbed you by your shirt collar pulling you in close. “Tell me that is not the only ship that has returned!”  
“Haldir!” Elrond’s voice called.  
“ _Hir-nin_!” Haldir turned to the voice, bowing with his hand against his chest. “Lorien is evacuated but Lord Celeborn was slain in the process. Lady Galadriel would not leave! This is the only way out! Tell me there are more ships out there.”  
“It would be another four or five days before we could tell the others to move out. There should be a ship of line, a war frigate out there. I have not seen it turn port in Dale.”  
“Aye, there is a ship, but it’s pinned behind corsair ships of humans to the North. They came in between Lorien and Mirkwood.” Haldir replied. “What do you know of it? It is King Thranduil’s ship.”  
“I built it.” You murmured. “They won’t be dumb enough to leave their ships entirely but if they’re focused somewhere else...” You gestured.   
“I don’t understand.”  
“It’s a war frigate. I built it for someone like me. I built it for a crew of gunners. Corsair ships surrounding it or not, I’ll burn right through them. ZIPP!! I NEED GUNNERS!” The fleeing crowd split for the armed crew that came marching through a few minutes later, a sixteen in total. Zipp came with them.  
“What are you doing, Y/N?”   
“Funny thing to say to the person you just gave sixteen gunners to.” You replied. “There’s a war frigate to the North, still surrounded by corsair ships. I want you to go full capacity and leave. Go back to Dale.”  
“Without you? Are you insane?” Zipp asked. “He can stay; you come with me.”  
“These people need our help, Zipp.” You argued. “I won’t leave them behind.”  
“Your good heart is going to get you killed.” She replied.  
“I am done running from the past. I have accepted it. I can do this. Why don’t you believe in me?” She turned her head to the side, looking away from you.  
“I do believe in you. I also believe there’s a good chance I may never see you again, and we have only just gotten to know each other again.” Zipp murmured. “But I see you’re set on it, and just like your mother, I can’t stop you from doing it.” She took out the cloak and pinned it on your shoulders again. “Go raise hell, Y/N Y/L/N.” You nodded curtly to her, grabbing Elrond’s hands.  
“Do as you must. I will take the coast North.”  
“You will go faster by horse.”  
“They don’t have that choice, _hir-nin_. We don’t have that choice either. My brothers are escorting the remnants of Lorien out in the last patrol but we have not seen any Mirkwood elves and their forests are lit ablaze. The coast is the safest option.” Haldir replied. Elrond looked to the blazing inferno where a few elves stepped out at a time, being escorted by warriors.  
“Then we take the coast.” You nodded to him, walking onwards.


	18. Part 18

You walked onwards for what must have been weeks, only stopping to rest when absolutely needed. There was no dissent from your crew as you kept to the water’s edge, pausing every so often to re-saturate your wraps with water. You’d torn and tied your shirt to make Haldir a wrap as he walked with you. There was not much for conversation among you; just keeping a steady pace was the most important part.  
You finally came to the Northern dock to find out exactly what Haldir meant by being pinned by corsair ships. You took a break as you counted the ships. They considered a triangle formation good?  
“Their planning is shit.” You muttered. A few of your gunners chuckled.  
“I’m sorry?” Haldir asked.  
“Two corsair ships on either side left exposed to gunfire and the one in the middle, I’ll run it down if I have to. I didn’t put a steel hull on that big bastard for nothing.” You murmured, taking aim with your scope. “You do what you have to do... I’ve got pirates to worry about.” Elrond’s lips touched your cheek, lingering on the scar.  
“Be careful.” He whispered.  
“The same to you.” You replied, kissing him smartly on the lips, and holding him there but for a moment before letting go, watching him disappear into the blaze with Haldir at his side. You turned your attention back onto the corsair ships, gesturing for the others to follow you. It was easy to sneak around the guards whose eyes were on the horizon at sea. You clambered up the side of the war frigate and immediately went to work priming and loading the cannons on either side.  
“On mark! Fire at will!” You ordered. It wasn’t long before the corsair ships were erupting into flames and sinking at the lack of crew aboard to do anything to defend. It was the one at the front that was most concerning, especially since it was coming barreling towards you. It crunched at the hull where the steel reinforcements were and you and the crew that weren’t defending the ladders from potential borders were hurling out jars of Greek fire.  
As your mother had once said, don’t dish it out if you can’t handle twice the heat back. That was the thing about Greek fire; it wasn’t likely to be extinguished by water. The corsair ship was in flames and the crew aboard was screaming in fear and pain. You tried not to let it bother you; they were the enemy after all.  
You took your leave of the docks, weaving your way through a path and finding yourself at the back of a castle that was scorched and soot covered but still relatively intact amidst the flames.  
“Y/N!” Elrond’s voice echoed from farther in and you chased the voice to castle gates where Elrond had gathered around a huddle of Mirkwood elves, too weak to stand or walk. “Can you get them to safety?” You nodded, picking one of them up over your shoulders and weaving through the fire to dock side, where at least the air wasn’t as acrid. You noticed that Haldir was hot on your trail, carrying two under his arms and wondered for a moment just how strong the elves were as you found your way back to an Elvish woman begging Elrond to leave her behind and let her die. She was cradled firmly in his arms and he took no nonsense from her as you picked up the last elf, hoisting him to your shoulders. His breathing was ragged and uneven as you followed Elrond through the fires. You struggled for a moment, farther behind as a burning tree crashed behind you, catching your robes alight and pinning you in place. You murmured a prayer for forgiveness, unlatching the clip under your chin and slipping from the robes, darting through the fires to catch up with Elrond on the beach.  
“Where is Thranduil?” Elrond asked and all fingers pointed back to the castle. “What in the seven halls of Mandos is more important than his son out there suffocating?!” You saw anger flash in his eyes as he glanced to the elf on your shoulders. “Evacuate to that war ship; everyone who is able, gather their families and get them below deck!” Elrond ordered. You followed him back into the fray, noting this time, that Haldir did not follow. You followed him through hidden passageways into the castle, staying dutifully in his shadow.  
The pair of you finally came across another elf, his crown of woven antlers and berries standing high behind his head. He carried with him a chest heaped high with white gems.  
“Thranduil!” Elrond’s voice carried and the platinum haired elf turned his head to the sound. “Tell me that you are not considering taking gems. Your son was out there, suffocating!” Elrond drew his blade as Thranduil drew his and yours came between them. You gave Elrond a warning look.  
“We need to go. Deliberate later.”  
“I am not hardly done.” Elrond replied.  
“I do not care.” You retorted. “I will deal with him. Let’s go before the fires get worse.” You ordered and he backed down, believing that you understood the situation, and oh you did. You made exactly sure that Thranduil was the last person to board and as he gave you the chest, you took a handful out, throwing it across the deck. “That will pay for passage across the meridian locks.” You said, pouring the rest into the deep waters.  
“No!” Thranduil lunged for you and his back slammed against the railing. You had your dagger at his throat before he could retaliate against you.  
“What is worth more to you? Gems? Money? Or your family?” Thranduil spat in your face. You heard Elrond growl beneath his breath. “You want it that badly? You can have them back when we reach Dale. I don’t want your filthy blood money.” You hissed, letting up your pressure on his throat. You blinked and you were on the ground, head reeling. You touched a hand to your cheek and felt blood there where his ring had come across your cheek. You glared up at him as he smirked down at you.  
“All bow to the great Elven king.”  
“You’re no king. You’re a refugee, and I’ll leave you here.”  
“You have no command over my ship.”  
“My crew begs to differ.” You muttered.  
“They can be coerced.” Thranduil replied. You folded your arms as you stood, eyes flashing in defiance. You easily stood a foot beneath him and he was intimidating, crown and all.  
“I will not deny passage to your people for they are suffering.” You made a gesture with your hand and the crew sprang into motion. Thranduil smirked. “I do not like you, but I do not have to.” He reached to cup your chin and you stepped out of reach. “I will only say this once. I will break something the next time you touch me.” He lunged forward, seizing your chin between his fingers and you brought your elbow down on his forearm, cracking the bone as you twisted yourself away. “I’m not some fucking bitch to be challenged! You don’t and won’t ever hold the upper hand here. You want your money? You can have it back in Dale! But don’t think for one second that it will replace the family you could potentially lose!” You spat, furious as he wailed out in pain as you put enormous pressure on an already broken arm.  
“I cannot believe you came recommended by the bowman!” Thranduil hissed.  
“You paid for my work. You cannot afford to buy my loyalty!” You hissed back, throwing his hands off you and stalking away, livid.


	19. Part 19

Your hands trembled on the helm as you guided the ship south first and then to the east, aiming for the same meridian lock that _Mellon_ had previously come through. _One day your heart is going to get broken. Your heart is too big, you know._ You grit your jaw as the thoughts ran through your head and for once, you lost yourself to the sea, barking out orders that were quickly followed by your slim crew. At times, when you could, you were locking in the helm and assisting your crew in any way you could. You had since picked up the scattered gems and pocketed them.  
It was the cries of people beneath deck that eventually wore you down, tears staining your face as you cried bitterly. These people were hurting! Still, you knew you must continue on; you had no other choice. Your crew had brigged the Elven-king and he never stopped hurling insults, but that did not concern you. You were relieved to see a signal from the meridian port directing you to the left so that the lock could accommodate a much larger ship.  
“Sails quarter mast!” You barked out, slowing the ship’s speed to a slow roll, sails furled almost completely as you navigated the lock. You were boarded by the same inspection officer. He saw you at the helm and gave you a curt nod.  
“And what do I call the sailor who navigates now her own ship?” He asked.  
“Y/N Y/L/N, sir.” You replied.  
“Captain... commander... officer?” He asked.  
“Captain, sir!” You stood straight and tall.   
“Captain Y/L/N, running a war frigate with a skeleton crew, carrying refugees. Do you have payment for the lock, Captain?”  
“I have payment, sir.” You handed over the gems. He counted them out and nodded, giving you half back.  
“Unless you plan on returning...” He murmured.   
“Sir, what is your name, sir?” You asked. He finally pulled off his hood and you recognized him as an elf.  
“My name is Galion, Captain. I sailed to the meridian with a merchant ship from Mirkwood several years ago, and you have my Elven-king in your brig. Given by the nature of the comments he’s yelling, I assume he did not go in there willingly.” Galion replied. “I do not usually require such sums of payment; I prefer my payment in wine actually. But this will keep me stocked for years to come, what of it doesn’t go to paying my crew.” The ship shifted beneath you as the lock began to fill with water.  
“You have no intent to release your king?” You asked, still slightly suspicious.  
“He is not my problem. That is an issue to be worked out among elves. I am pleased with my position in the meridian locks. It is no Mirkwood, but it is my home.” Galion replied. He noted the dried blood on your cheeks and the haggard look in your eyes. “I may have something to help you and your crew and those you carry. We have no need of it here.” He left for a moment, leaving the lock in place and you turned sails to the side once you saw the crane. You were able to direct the crane into lowering a net of five large crates onto your dock. “Lord Elrond will know what to do with that.” You nodded your head to him, trying to give him the payment but he shook his head, vanishing inside to lower the second gate.   
Your ship surged into the Eastern side of the lock, sails unfurling and being adjusted for best wind capability. You stepped below deck for a moment, watching Elrond as he healed Thranduil’s arm, or at least partially, through the bars of the brig. You touched his shoulder lightly, ignoring the way Thranduil hissed at you. You could not blame him; he seemed to be in pain. “You’re needed on deck. The meridian officer was an elf named Galion. He said you would know what to do with the cargo he gave us.” You murmured.   
“Galion.” Thranduil growled. “I wondered what had happened to my wine-loving keeper of keys.”  
“Likely left at the way you treated him.” You muttered. Thranduil surged up, hand grasping at you. Elrond stepped in front of you, so he ended up grabbing his shirt instead of yours, slamming Elrond against the bars.  
“Why you chose to protect a mortal I’ll never know.” What Elrond said next in Elvish completely stunned Thranduil into letting go.  
_Protect her? No, mellon-nin, if I can even call you that. I intend to marry her; I may even give up my immortality to grow old with her._  
Thranduil recoiled with a curse. “Why?!”  
“Because I love her. I have already lost one love; I do not think I could bear it again to lose another.” Elrond simply replied, leaving to go topside where a curious crew was prying open the box to reveal glass bottles filled with a clear liquid. Elrond picked one up, prying the cork from it and sniffing the contents.  
“Miruvor.” He murmured quietly, handing you the small vial, nodding. You hesitantly took a swallow of the clear sweet tasting liquid and felt strength and energy return to your form.  
“Powerful.” You murmured. He passed some out to your crew and then ducked below deck. As long as you were on course, and you were, you gathered some in your arms and followed him down, passing them out. You paused at the brig, meeting eyes with the Elven-king. He did not speak but rather snarled at you, but you reached in anyways, holding the vial out for him to take.  
“Why? Poisoned?”  
“What motive would I have to poison you?” You asked. His eyes narrowed.  
“I hurt you.”  
“Many have. What’s your point? I dealt far worse damage to you.” You replied. “You seem to have come somewhat to your senses.”  
“I used to be king.”  
“War does not discriminate. Neither does death.” You murmured.  
“I do not believe in taking without giving in such a personal manner.” Thranduil murmured. He lifted the antler/berry crown from his head, placing it into your hand as he took the vial. “It seems that you are a far better ruler than I. Take it. I surrender my throne willingly.”  
“I have no need of anything that belongs to you.” You said, setting the crown down on the ground. You took your leave as he stared at the crown, lifting the vial to his lips and finally breaking down into sobs.  
You went back to the helm, hands wrapped around the posts as you stared out into the horizon. You could not pretend to know their pain. And soon you realized you were not alone. “I do not expect you to stay.”  
“For a mortal, you’ve got keen ears.” Haldir murmured.  
“The eyes can be deceived.” You replied, turning back to face him for a moment. He studied you intently.   
“You’re battle torn. I don’t know many women who are.” Haldir finally remarked. “Scars, burns... what kind of life have you lived?”  
“I was born on a merchant ship. My parents were merchants. I was raised around naval combat.”  
“I suppose that explains why you were so keen on taking down the corsair ships.” Haldir murmured.  
“Please don’t remind me of the sins I committed to get you and your kin out of there.” You replied hastily. “I haven’t slept. I don’t know that I can.” You turned your attention back onto the horizon, knowing the sun was beginning to set behind you. With the seas quiet and the wind against you, you would have the opportunity to do just that, but between the heartbreaking cries of the elves and humans below deck and the screams of wailing pain and agony from the corsairs that you’d burned alive, you weren’t sure that you wouldn’t be haunted in your sleep. Your hands tightened on the posts until your nails dug in and you could feel the wood splinter beneath your grip. This was your path; this was the course you had plotted for yourself.


	20. Part 20 *Slightly Risque Towards the End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-nin - My love

The return trip seemed like it took ages longer, but you were finally rowing into the docks and sailors were jumping to moor your ship. You slumped to the ground behind the helm, burying your head in your hands as everyone evacuated. You didn’t remember anything else after that. You certainly didn’t remember Thorin picking you up and riding hard through the wilderness to the city. You didn’t remember being air-lifted to the North.  
When you finally did wake up, it felt like waking up in a different time. You blinked a couple of times, a hoarse cough wracking your body as you struggled against the tube in your throat. “Hey, hey!” Thorin caught your hand as you flailed. “You’re going to be alright.” You nodded to him, a little frightened, your hand squeezing his tightly as a nurse came to remove the tube in your throat. You retched a little at the feeling, swallowing hard.   
“What happened?” You whispered.  
“You brought your ship into Dale. The others evacuated but you were nowhere to be found. Commander Zipp found you passed out at the helm and saw that you were injured. I took you to the city, but they said they couldn’t treat you there, so I had them fly you North. You were... near death, Y/N. Many said you wouldn’t wake after such damage being done.”  
“How long...”  
“A month or more. I admittedly have lost track of the days.” You nodded; that could happen. “Too close, Y/N, too close. Though you’re mostly healed.”  
“I feel like shit.” He chuckled softly, letting his thumb run over the back of your hand.  
“I imagine so. They’ll want to keep you here for a little bit to run some tests and make sure you’re up to par to be released.” Thorin murmured, stepping back to let the nurse run her tests.  
So you stayed put for about a week, and everything came back normally. You’d put on some of the weight that you’d lost and you could walk again, though not for very long. Your clothes were long gone, but Thorin had brought you more. So you were dressed and had your weapons gathered and holstered, and walking around the Northern city. Names only got stranger the further North you went, and you did not remember the name of this one either.  
But your feet lingered as you looked at the clothing in the window. “I have money.” Thorin pressed curiously.  
“I lost something of value to me in those fires.” You replied softly. You stepped inside with Thorin, ignoring the strange looks that most people gave you, picking through the fine fabrics. You settled on a deep blue and purple galaxy like robe, that was exactly in the style like your mother’s and Thorin paid for it without question. The two of you clambered into the side of the small plane that would take you back to Dale and you leaned on his shoulder, grateful for company at the very least.  
It was not a terribly long journey, only about a day compared to the time it had taken to get there. The sea plane touched into the waters of Dale, pulling to the Southern docks where the cruise liner was still docked. You traversed the docks carefully; mostly you just wanted to rest. “Can you make it back home?” Thorin asked.  
“I would doubt that I could sleep even if I did.” You replied as he hoisted you to the back of a horse, taking his own mount. He took your silence as your answer and headed past your apartments to the tract of Elven land. There were guards at the gate but they let you pass without a word, simply turning to the side.   
Thorin found the three remaining Elven rulers tucked inside a tent, arguing, their voices growing louder by the minute.  
“Excuse me.” Thorin’s voice echoed on the conversation and all three turned, surprised to see him. He made direct eye contact with Elrond, gesturing with his head outside the tent. “I don’t think I’m the person she wants to see.” Elrond’s breath caught in his throat and he ducked outside to see you nearly fall from your horse. You landed in strong arms, cradling you close to his chest.  
“ _Meleth-nin_.” Elrond breathed softly, holding you close, holding you safe. He had a place to be but that wasn’t here right now. He found his own small dwelling that he’d built just in case and swept you into it, laying you down in his bed.  
“I’m sure any other day this would be romantic...” You started. “Please. Stay.” You tugged on his sleeve.  
“I have no intention of going anywhere.” Elrond replied, climbing into the bed with you, drawing his cloak and cape over your form as his arms wrapped around you and pulled you close. “You were gone so long. I feared I’d lost you.” You didn’t have the energy to even make a joke about it, wrapping your hands around his arms and feeling his warmth against your back.  
“Don’t leave... please.” You murmured, holding him close and trying to savour in the feeling.  
“No, _meleth-nin_.” Elrond purred out softly. “I won’t. I won’t.” He breathed, feeling you fall asleep in his arms.  
You did sleep and it was plagued by nightmares as much as you knew it would be. Still a soft voice cut through it all, easing the pressure on your head. You defined it as Elvish even in your sleep, turning into the voice, wrapping your arms around his back and knotting your fingers in his hair.  
“Wake up, _meleth-nin_.” Elrond murmured, cupping your face in his hands. You felt his lips touch to yours and your eyes slid open blearily, fingers pressing into the back of his head, pushing him into the kiss. “Mmm...” You would have smirked at hearing him moan but you were a little too intent on his lips.  
“That is certainly one way to wake from a nightmare.” You murmured.  
“Oh is it now?” He chuckled softly, brushing a few strands of hair out of your face. You buried your face against his chest. The temptation to do half a dozen other things to hear him moan like that again was a little too much.  
“I want you.” You finally murmured. “But I definitely don’t want to infringe on your culture. I don’t really know if you are like a take one person for the rest of your life; I mean I know you said you had a wife before me, so maybe not. Do elves get married, and...” Elrond pressed a finger to your lips.  
“You are rambling. Yes, typically elves only choose one person for the rest of their life, but I am not going to linger on a future that isn’t there. My wife was killed and I loved her dearly, but I will not ignore a chance to love again, to have someone again. My own children are grown and clearly you’ve seen their opinion of you. My people may question me because you are mortal, but that does not matter to me.” Elrond murmured. “Do we get married? Yes, we do follow some of the same traditions that humans do. We do host weddings. Though...” His voice dipped for a moment. “Marriage can sometimes be just a physical union.”  
“Oh, you are not fair.”  
“I never said I was opposed to it.” Elrond replied. “I’ve lived a long time, seen a lot of things in my lifetime, but none such as the beauty of you.” You blushed under his compliments, lifting your head to study him. He was being serious! You took his mouth for your own, teeth nipping at his lips, tongue tasting him, listening to the way he growled beneath you, hungry for more than just what you were giving him. Your cursed nervous hands fumbled with the buttons on his robes and he chuckled beneath your mouth, lifting your hands to his cheeks as he unbuttoned them fluidly, revealing his tunic beneath.  
“Seriously?” You muttered. “Whatever possesses you to wear three layers of clothing?” You asked as he slipped from the robes, tossing them over the side of the bed. He only smiled at you, taking the tunic off to reveal the undershirt beneath. “I stand corrected. Four layers of clothing? Why hide that...?” You asked, fingers trailing down his undershirt. “Haven’t seen this much of you since the ship.”  
“You saw that?!” Elrond asked, turning pink.  
“What? You strip more than half naked and go for a swim with a rope tied around your waist because you couldn’t sleep? Yes I was on watch that night and didn’t know whether or not it was intentional. For the record, you look pretty nice in the moonlight.” You murmured, tugging the undershirt off and nuzzling into the warmth of his chest. “But you look even better up close.” You let yourself nip along his shoulders and collarbone, up to his neck and jaw, trailing all the way up to his ears. You got planted across his waist, his hand digging into your hips as his breath hitched in your ear. You were curious as to exactly what had elicited that reaction and nipped along his ear again, this time running your tongue along the shell of his ear, and you could feel his whole body quiver beneath you. If he hadn’t been aroused five minutes ago, he definitely was now.


	21. Part 21 *Explicit/NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hervess-nin - My wife  
> Hervenn-nin - My husband  
> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Le melin - I love you.

“That’s something to exploit.” You murmured. “Especially if it makes you react like that.” Elrond’s eyes were wide, the dark blue darkened into pitch. He growled softly, teeth bared as your lips traced down his jaw and even further down his chest and stomach. You ran your mouth against his length beneath his leggings, unlacing them.  
“And you have the nerve to tell me that _I’m_ wearing too much.” He finally rumbled out, eyes on your every move. You intentionally let the robes slip from your shoulders onto the floor; you didn’t want those ruined after all, but tossed your tunic in his direction, hitting him in the face. He spluttered for a moment and you took the distraction time to sink your mouth down on him and any fight he had immediately vanished. “Valar.” Was the only word he could utter, looking down on you.  
Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that. It definitely wasn’t that, and you smirked as he looked down on you in astonishment. “I would not dare to put you in such a position, yet you have put yourself there regardless.” Your next words made him shiver in anticipation.  
“It’s _always_ a pleasure to serve the Lord of Imladris.” You murmured, tongue circling his cock-head for a moment before sinking back down on him, one hand finally tugging off the leggings, the other pressed firmly into his thigh. Elrond finally threw his head back in a groan, begging, ardently begging in Elvish to take him. The more pleasure he felt, the more he absolutely wanted to feel you. Fingers knotted in your hair and pulled, tugging sharply. He didn’t have words.  
“Do you want something different?” You asked, teasing coyly, standing up to strip, though, absolutely taking your time to get stark naked.  
“You, I want you!” He finally gasped. You smirked, slipping your legs over his waist, sinking yourself onto him. Elrond threw his head back, his back arching as your hips met each other. “ _Hervess-nin!_ ” He growled out hungrily, grabbing your hands as you rocked your hips against him. “Don’t... don’t stop!” Elrond whined, choking out a moan. “You... Y/N!” You didn’t expect to be able to make him scream out your name. A knock sounded at the door but you both ignored it or didn’t hear it at all, focusing solely on each other.  
Elrond growled out a reply, pinning you to the bed and sinking himself deeply inside of you. He was gentle but he so desperately needed you and this was no exception, because he found exactly what made you squirm and used it against you, fingers slicking against you and finding your clit, circling it until you whimpered out his name.  
“Elrond!” You cried out and he drowned your cry in his mouth, pressing on in his rhythm until your body arched up against him. You knotted your fingers in his hair, pulling sharply as you chased your high over the edge, quivering beneath him. “ _Meleth-nin!_ ” You repeated the phrase back to him and he found his pleasure, growling out his reply as he came, sweat shining on his brow and arms shaking. Elrond growled softly, his eyes on you as he kissed you intensely, finally crashing down to the bed beside you.  
Legs tangled with each other as you lay tucked inside his arms, his breath still coming in heady pants. “ _Le melin, Elrond._ ” You breathed and he chuckled softly.  
“ _Le melin, Y/N._ ” He murmured, kissing your neck softly. You laugh for once, turning to face him.  
“You have told me many things in not as many words about what things mean when you say them to me, but what does ‘ _hervess-nin_ ’ mean?” Elrond paused for a moment.  
“Wife.” He finally replied.  
“Wife.” You repeated and for a moment you saw worry in his eyes. “And what is Elvish for husband?”  
“ _Hervenn-nin._ ” Elrond murmured. You tasted the word for a moment before repeating it.  
“ _Hervenn-nin, Elrond._ ” You said softly. There was a soft tenderness in his eyes as he kissed you again.  
“I meant to say something to you about this before we ever got to this point,” Elrond started. “But never found the right time. I have walked this world for hundreds of years, probably too many at this point but here I am. I would like to grow old with you, Y/N. I would like to surrender my immortality to the Valar and become mortal.”  
“I will not ask that of you.” You replied. “You have a people!”  
“I also have three fully capable children and many that I’ve trained at my side who would be fully capable leaders.” Elrond whispered. “Please.”  
“It is not me you should be asking. Husband or not, I don’t own you.” You admitted softly. “We may be as one, but you are still your own person. Do your children know?”  
“Yes.” He whispered softly. “Arwen was shocked but in the end she was the one who pushed me to tell you the next time I saw you. I am not concerned about what my people will think. I would like to spend the rest of my life, truly all my life with you. What do you think?”  
“I think you’re sweet.” You replied. “I also came to a realization after being hospitalized. I won’t ever be happy in my workshop anymore. I belong at sea, whether I run a ship from Dale or one from up North. Will you sail with me?”  
“What will we do?”  
“Whatever we want. Merchants, rescuers, star-crossed lovers wandering where err the wind takes them.” You murmured.  
“You have a way with words, _meleth-nin._ ” Elrond breathed. You finally untangled yourself from him, finding a bathroom with a small shower, and took some time to clean up. You ran your fingers through a tangled mess of hair, brushing out Y/H/C locks. Elrond’s fingers touched into your hair, wordlessly showing you a fuller version of the small courting braid, this time leaving the two ends joined and conjoining the pair all the way down. He had since cleaned up, his circlet sitting on the counter and you took an opportunity to get dressed, stealing one of his undershirts as he sat down to let you weave the braid into his own hair.


	22. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le melin - I love you  
> Hervenn-nin - My husband

You made your way to Bards in the morning, desperate for a cup of coffee. Tilda smiled as you entered the shop and then her smile got even bigger and you knew that Elrond had stepped in behind you.  
“Good morning, Ada.” Arwen gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then noticed that the braid was different and wrinkled her nose a little bit.  
“Two, Til.” You murmured, paying for the coffee as Arwen sort of berated Elrond for not hosting a wedding, complaining that she’d had the perfect dress in mind for you. You chuckled, sliding into a booth with both coffees as Elrond just shook his head at her. He took the coffee from you, rolling his eyes slightly as Arwen backed off. There was no need for any more words right now. You had mostly exhausted them out of him last night and you were both hoarse in the morning.  
“Never thought you would be one of the ones who didn’t hold a traditional wedding.” Elladan murmured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Elrond glared at him, but never said a word. “Cat got your tongue, Ada?”  
“Don’t get me started, or I’ll regale you with all the interesting things I found out last night.” Elrond growled.  
“Apparently so, if your voice is that hoarse.” That time the swat connected and Elladan muttered an apology as he rushed off holding a reddened cheek. You just chuckled, blowing on your coffee and taking a sip.  
“Y/N has agreed to let me have mortality. I will announce it to our people sometime later today. You should all be in attendance.”  
“Are you stepping down, Ada?” Elrohir asked.  
“Yes. Any of you are more than capable, but you must also consider that Lindir has been my right hand for many centuries, even when you were away from Imladris, and I will give this to the person I see most fit.” Elrond replied.  
“Lindir is a good choice.” Elrohir murmured. “A bit shy but very by the book, and very knowledgeable. Yes, I could see him ruling over our people. But that isn’t a decision to be made lightly. I take it you will discuss it with King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel?”  
“There aren’t titles anymore. They gave them up.” Elrond murmured. “Thranduil surrendered his throne, and Galadriel wasn’t so much ready to rule without Celeborn at her side. Whoever takes this position will take them as counselors but will be the leader of all elves. But yes, it will be discussed.” He replied softly. “In fact, I believe we have business to attend to. And Thranduil said to keep the gems, so do with that what you will.” Elrond murmured, standing. You nodded curtly to him.  
“And Y/N?” You stopped as he called out your name. You were heading to your shop to tell your employees the news. “ _Le melin._ ” But that certainly put a smile on your face despite the occasion.  
“ _Le melin, hervenn-nin._ ” You replied, watching his face light up in a smile. You walked in the same sort of direction, pausing at your shop to offer it to your employees, whose eyes lit in wide shock as you mentioned going abroad.  
“It will be permanent.” You explained. “But I have a duty to follow my heart. The shop is yours. I only ask that you do not fail it... and let me know if you have anything to ship to the meridian.” With that you left a parcel of gems on the counter, and took one last look around, savoring in the place that had become a little slice of home.  
You made your way to the docks where _Mellon_ was dry docked for repairs. Zipp met you there. “I wouldn’t want to take her from you, but I could offer you the war frigate in her stead?” You offered.  
“What are you wanting to do with a frigate?” Zipp asked.  
“I want to take her North and perhaps find a trade route again, on either side of the meridian.” You replied.  
“So you’ve come full circle.” Zipp murmured. “And what does your lover think of this?”  
“He’s coming with me.” You replied. “Although, I guess technically we aren’t lovers anymore as much as we are... married through union.” Zipp chuckled.  
“Finally had your wild and wicked way with him?”  
“Not quite as much as I wanted to but, oh, that will come.” You murmured, with a cheeky smile on your face. Zipp snorted.  
“You can have the frigate. I will take the war frigate in her stead.”  
“And what will you do with your newfound freedom?” You asked. “Run rescues? Become merchants?”  
“We’re all actually considering working meridian patrol. They could use a fleet to defend from pirates. It pays well and those who have worked aboard do not seem to want to leave... as if the wind has caught yawing in their bones and won’t let them go.” Zipp replied.  
You adjusted the sailor working on the scoring of the name, directing him to write _Mellon-nin_ instead. “A lucrative career then.”  
“Yes.” She whispered, turning her attention away. “I will let crew know that we have new working orders. And who will you hire to crew _Mellon-nin_? Or shall I send a noted mix of crew your way?”  
“You may send crew as you see fit.” She nodded to you and you finally retreated your way into Elvish territory, slipping beneath the sheets of Elrond’s bed, pulling his cloak from the ground and snuggling into it, getting some more much needed rest.


	23. Part 23 *Explicit/NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Mell-nin - my beloved  
> Hervess-nin - my wife  
> Le melin- I love you  
> Ego - Get out  
> Melleth-nin - My love

Still your dreams were plagued by the screams of the corsairs and the sweltering heat of fire and ash. You woke to nausea and fever and noted that it was somewhat dark, a hazy mist seemingly in the air. The sky seemed orange... had it all just been a dream? Were you stuck in Mirkwood, forgotten by the elves?  
The heavy clank of armor drew your attention as an impossibly tall figure loomed in the doorway, clasped in his hand at his side, dragging the elf-lord you’d come to love. You grabbed the sword you knew was beside the bed and steel met steel as it grated against the armor. How could this be real? What could have gotten through the locks? Were they in danger? Had you unknowingly brought something back with you?  
What kind of darkness was it? You forced it back, out of the small house and into the grassy pathways. You didn’t see Lindir’s stunned glance as he rose to greet you and called out your name only for it to fall on deaf ears. Your hands were locked around the sword and you were bearing down on the creature.  
*Out of Your POV*  
“I... fully mean to interrupt, _hir-nin_.” Lindir rushed to Elrond’s side, though he was in the middle of giving a speech to the elves, almost all the elves. “It’s Y/N. She is battling something.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I cannot see it but she is in the grass pathways with your sword bearing down on something.” Lindir replied. “Something is here, or perhaps she is dreaming. She will not respond to her name.” Elrond frowned, stepping away with Thranduil and Galadriel to examine exactly that.  
*End POV*  
Your hands began to tremble as the creature did not give way, the black sword bearing down on you. Why here, why now? Why when all seemed perfect did everything always fall apart? You grit your jaw, ducking as the sword finally came down and swinging upwards in the perfect arch, the elven sword cutting through flesh, the arm dragging Elrond by his hair coming off in one fell swoop.  
Black blood splattered Elrond’s cheeks as he came to witness whatever you were fighting and an eerie screech echoed out in all the plains. You backed yourself in front of the illusion, unknowingly placing yourself between the creature and the real Elrond.  
“You’ll kill me before you ever take him!” You growled, steadying your sword again.  
“It is not possible.” Galadriel breathed. “The one was destroyed; that is why the orcs were rioting without command. They came for us in numbers unseen, for there were legions upon legions hidden behind the gates of Mordor that climbed the walls of the Black Gates. But what she fights... _It’s him. I see him, and I think she does too, even if she is asleep_.” As if he heard her, the creature turned, it’s sword intent for Galadriel and she narrowly avoided it. Your sword came crashing down on its other arm and with one fell swoop, you decapitated it. The thud of an iron helmet crashing to the ground was somewhat real.  
Hands smoothed over your shaking shoulders as warmth enveloped you, arms wrapping around you. The illusion of a near dead Elrond on the ground faded as the creature vanished, leaving only a trace that it had ever been there.  
“Wake up, _mell-nin_.” Elrond whispered softly. You struggled for a moment against his grasp. Knowing hands pressed into a point to make you drop the sword.  
“I... saw you.” You ground out, still fighting against him. “I saw fire and ash... and you were... were...” You didn’t know why for the life of you that you couldn’t wake up, couldn’t see him!  
“Careful, Elrond.” Galadriel murmured. There was panic around you and even without the sword, who knew what else you were carrying. You had proven yourself in the field, that much she knew.  
“ _Hervess-nin_.” Elrond growled softly at the implication that Galadriel thought his own wife would strike out against him. He gathered you into his arms, holding you close to leave the two staring at the helmet of an age gone by. He stepped back into his house, drawing a warm bath and undressing the both of you, slipping into the tub with you.  
Hands pressed into your shoulders, fingers pressing down deep into pressure points as he purred out against you. “ _Le melin, hervess-nin_.” Elrond breathed, wrapping his arms around you as you nestled into his neck, the fight finally leaving you. Your breathing even out in sleep again, lips pressed against his neck.  
“ _Hir-nin_?” Elrond didn’t so much as glance up but most definitely shielded your body with his own. Lindir’s eyes were on the floor if that much helped. He definitely wasn’t the one who wanted to intrude. “Apologies, my lord. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.”  
You felt Elrond growl behind you, the next words surprising you. “ _Ego, Lindir!_ ” It wasn’t harsh but it still rang with command that was enough to make you... intrigued at the least. The other elf still yelped out an apology, shutting the door behind him.  
“You have blood on your cheeks.” You murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek, rubbing some of it off.  
“You’re awake.” Elrond replied. “He didn’t see anything.”  
“I do not particularly care if he did or not. There was something fiercely protective in your voice.” You rinsed your hand, scrubbing the rest of the blood off. “Something hungry.” Elrond growled again, his voice lowering.  
“ _Meleth-nin_.” He whispered out, hands wandering from being wrapped around your stomach to your hips, and as he leaned forward, to your thighs. Fingers slicked against you and he chuckled softly. “Does hearing me exert what little power I have left _excite_ you?” Elrond whispered, his lips on your neck as he kissed his way to your jaw, teeth nipping slightly, just enough to draw a gasp and a shiver from you as he teased your clit, fingers dipping ever so lower and teasing your entrance.  
“Elrond!” You whined in his embrace, but he had you exactly where he wanted you, completely helpless in his arms.  
“No, I’ve got you right where I want you.” His grasp tightened across your stomach, pulling you in flush against his chest while he inserted one finger and then two, amused by the way you convulsed in his arms, hips arching into his hand.  
“ _Meleth-nin!_ ”  
“Oh do you want more?” Elrond asked.  
“You!” You would have turned to smack him but his cock was pressing against you, replacing his fingers and you threw your head into his shoulder with a gasp.  
“Mmmm... yes...” He replied with a groan, hips finding a shallow rhythm. Neither of you cared too much that the bathwater spilled across the edges. Your hands came around the back of his head, pulling sharply on his hair, urging him on. This time he did not neglect you, one hand placed over your hips to keep you on him, the other roaming and wandering across flesh. Elrond bent his head to kiss his way across your shoulders and neck, teeth leaving sharp little marks and love bites as he thrust up against you. You growled out when he pinched your nipple between his fingers, adding a little pain to the pleasure.  
“You’re beautiful.” Elrond whispered. “Absolutely beautiful and absolutely mine.” He chuckled softly. “Worth every bit of my immortality.”  
“Elrond, you fucking _tease_!” You hissed.  
“Do you want me to give you something more?” He asked cheekily, and then you were pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him in. You could feel every bit of him inside you and you swore he was sin as he thrust roughly against you, giving you no time to catch up on your breath or your words, which was mostly just a jumble of swearing and his name halfway spilling from your lips.  
He finally cut you off with a kiss and a groan, coming deep inside you and continuing to thrust, fingers on your clit until you screamed out his name. “Elrond!” He smirked, kissing you intensely, still inside you and still thrusting until you sobbed out his name again, pressing his head against your chest. Legs trembling you could barely stand, yet managed to clean up and land in his bed sans just about anything. It wasn’t long before he joined you.  
“I thought you were busy.” You murmured, dozing in his arms.  
“I’ll always have time for you.”


	24. Part 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love  
> Hiril-nin - my lady  
> Hir-nin - my lord

“My lord Elrond.”   
“Could I go a day without people walking into my house when I am naked?” Elrond asked.  
“Well they sent me so I would hazard that they think I’ve seen it all.” Lindir replied. “And truthfully, I have, my lord, though I would not... I do not have words.” Still, you hazarded a glance at Elrond. He was rather tantalizingly wrapped, just the sheet thrown haphazardly across his waist, one hip more than exposed. “Your people wish to hear you finish your speech. They’ve waited all night.”  
“I have nothing more to say. We were made known to the possibility that danger could still be lurking out there, beyond Dale and could be coming here. But there is no need to frighten them until we know more.”  
“What are you going to do, my lord?” Lindir asked.  
“I’m going to take my _meleth_ and we are going to find out what danger still lies abreast in our side of the world.”  
“Are you certain it wise, my lord? She’s mortal.”  
“So am I.” Elrond replied. Lindir blinked, his mouth tightening into a firm line as he understood what Elrond meant by that.   
“Mortality won’t stop us.” You finally ventured out a few words. “It’s certainly never stopped me before. It’s not going to stop me now. I’ll do everything I can for your people, and if there is more darkness, I will step in its path before I ever let it come to you.”  
“Of course, _hiril-nin_.” Lindir murmured. “And has deliberation been met? Who will stand in your absence, _hir-nin_?”  
“It is not an absence, Lindir. It is a lifetime. And really who better to meet those expectations than...”  
“One of your children?”  
“Than you.” Elrond finished.  
“ _Hir-nin_?!” Lindir gasped.   
“You’ve been at my side for centuries, Lindir. You’re quite more than capable of leading a people.” Elrond replied. “Nothing I’ve ever given to you you couldn’t complete in a timely manner. You know our culture and our traditions and yet somehow you have also become a bridge between our people and the humans of Dale. The dwarves may be particularly to work with but they haven’t shown animosity. You’re a good fit.”  
“I am not certain of that, _hir-nin_. But I can aspire to fit that role.” Lindir bowed, pressing his hand to his chest and backing away.  
“You’re mortal? When did that happen?” Elrond shrugged.  
“I have felt it fading ever since I told you. I found a few grey hairs last night, which given how old I am, I’m surprised that’s all that is going. But Elven lifespans are so different from mortals.” Elrond murmured as Lindir finally shut the door. “Remind me to put a lock on that thing.” You giggled slightly, nuzzling into his chest, hand smoothing down his bare hip. Thankfully you were wrapped up in a sheet because that would have been mortifying. With Elrond, everything felt natural. You weren’t afraid to be seen like this. Not that it particularly mattered but you did have battle scars and a few tattoos as well. He hadn’t made a comment on them but you thought you might have caught Haldir wondering about the tattoo on your stomach. You wouldn’t guess elves had anything like that. But curiously enough you found a scar, tracing the divot lightly.  
“Battle?”  
“Foolishness. A scar from when I was younger and thought I could take on the world.” Elrond murmured. “My brother and I got into a fight with some orcs. I took that for Elros and he wouldn’t stop screaming until we were in the healing wards. I couldn’t sit for a week and I couldn’t lay on that side even longer.” You traced the line up his hip and across the small of his back.  
“Not a damning wound but a painful one nonetheless.” You breathed. “I’ve got a few myself.”  
“Mhmm.” Elrond murmured, touching your cheek, fingers brushing over the torn out scar that he’d healed. Thranduil’s ring was a thin line across your nose and you didn’t at all care about it.   
“We’ll take _Mellon-nin_ ; Zipp said she would send a crew our way. We may want to sail North and find a good port to equip ourselves. Especially if you think there’s a chance we could find more refugees.”  
“Why were you so concerned about pirates on a refugee ship? Worried that they’ll take supplies?” Elrond asked. Your eyes widened for a moment.  
“No, _meleth-nin_. There are illegal trade ports up North that specialize in the transport of human cargo. I know how much a human child costs in those black markets. I do not know how much an elf child would sell for, considering that you have an advantage in being surprisingly resilient to human injuries and have a considerable larger lifespan. It is the reason that Zipp was an officer aboard my parents’ ship. They never turn away from battle with pirates, for you cannot know their intentions.” You shivered.  
“Won’t get that image out of my head anytime soon.” You muttered. “But maybe in time, I’ll forget it.” He didn’t question it, just cupping your cheek in his hand and pressing a soft kiss to your nose in a surprisingly tender gesture. “But you should go to your people. I know you have things to tell them.”  
“A moment more with you will not hurt them.” Elrond replied, stretching out. “Besides, I need to commission the line of Durin to build a circlet for Lindir before I make that announcement.”  
“Our ship is dry docked for repairs, but I will start moving my things in there soon. I’d invite you to do the same. I may even slip aboard The Morningstar and see if Captain Theo is doing okay after his near miss with pirates.”  
“They are still here?”   
“Supplies from the city take longer to get here. It is a modern port, but not a terribly modern port and we just don’t have the supplies to deal with it all.” You replied, getting dressed and slipping outside.  
You walked to your apartment and noticed it relatively empty. Still, you gathered your things, carrying them to the captain’s quarters aboard _Mellon-nin_ , noting that Zipp was there, packing her things away. You were wordless, helping each other carrying belongings between ships and your apartment, until everything was packed away.  
“Hopefully we’ll meet again.” Zipp replied. “I hope your ship will take us out to the Meridian.”  
“Well if you go through the lock across from Dale, be warned that the elf manning the station is more fond of wine than he is of coin.” You murmured. “As far as the send off, I will see what I can do. Elrond has some things to clear with his people, but I think we may leave sooner rather than later, as soon as _Mellon-nin_ is repaired I think.”  
“So about two days.” Zipp murmured. “I would speak to Thorin. They will want to say goodbye. This town adores you.”  
“And I adore it, but I cannot ignore my heart.” You finally replied.  
“Yes, you must go where the winds carry you.” Zipp smiled. “I understand.”


	25. Part 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Mellon-nin - my friend

You had told Thorin about giving your shop away to your employees and setting off to sail and he had expressed disappointment but he was happy for you. You hadn’t expected anything more to come of it. You were standing in the crowds of elves as Elrond passed down his leadership to Lindir, the silver sprigged circlet settling neatly on his head as he bowed, pressing his arm to his chest in acceptance as Elrond did the same, removing his circlet and placing it on the pedestal.  
His eyes found you in the crowd and he gestured. You wrinkled your nose but moved forward, taking the steps. The gift you had for Lindir was something that Thorin had approved, a signet ring that marked him as a master of the community of Dale.  
You pressed your hand to your chest as Lindir did the same, recognizing your attempt at the Elvish greeting. “ _Hir-nin, Lindir_. This token is presented by the community of Dale, recognizing you as a master of the community of Dale. It is my honor to present it to you, as it signifies that you and your kin will always have a place here, for this token cannot be revoked. You may think you have had nothing to offer but you offered friendship and that, _mellon-nin_ , we will always cherish. I hope you and your kin come to call Dale home as much as I have.” You presented him with the ring, the signet carved to present their welcome gesture. “And Lindir?”  
His eyes were glossy as he glanced up, thanking you for the gift as he slipped it on. “Thank you.” You murmured, pulling him into a hug. “For everything.” He blushed slightly but murmured a welcome back. You stepped beside Elrond, kissing his cheek softly and making your way down the steps with him as many people stepped to congratulate Lindir. The two of you walked arm in arm as they started a festive celebration, and the two of you found yourself alone at the gates, other than a few guards.  
His things were already on board _Mellon-nin_ , and you found the streets surprising quiet as you made your way to the dock. You weren’t expecting the crowd gathered there.  
“What’s this?” You asked softly. Thorin made his way to the front of the crowd.  
“Did you think you would sneak out without a goodbye?”  
“Thorin...” You warned.  
“They insisted on sending you off.” He shrugged. “I cannot stop them this time.” There were so many of your friends tucked on the docks, many giving you hugs as you passed by. You tried to thank them all as you made your way aboard the ship, crew awaiting orders.  
“Good luck, Y/N!” Was the cry on many of their lips. A few of them ventured on board to give you gifts, notably Tilda who gave you a brewing set and a bag of ground coffee so that you could have coffee whenever you wanted it. Mira smiled at you, giving you a tight hug, and pulling back after placing a hat on your head.  
“Don’t all good captains have one?” She asked. Kili presented you with your briefcase, and hardwood box that specifically had a note not to open now. You gave him the strangest of looks but he just smiled, gesturing with his head to Elrond. You peeked inside and saw a simple circlet and nodded your head to him.  
Thorin pressed a kiss to your cheek. “It would have never worked out between us.” You laughed, smacking his arm.  
“Don’t go acting like there was anything between us now, you hussy!” You retorted.  
“Come visit sometime. Leave him on the ship.” Thorin started.  
“Oh you wish.” You muttered, standing on the bowsprit. “Get outta here!” You teased. Thorin took the others under his arms as your crew began to lift the anchor. You only remained in the bay for a few minutes longer as the blast of a fog horn came ringing through the air. You saluted at the cruise liner passed you, hand high up in the air to get a returning sound of what sounded suspiciously like the beginning of _Seven Nation Army_.   
“Sails half mast!” You barked and your ship led the charge from the bay, lurching forward with the others in pursuit of you. As soon as you came into open waters, you tucked the hat under your arm, breathing in the scent of the salt water and feeling the spray of sea foam against your face. “Full speed ahead!” Your crew jumped into action as the wind beat against your face. You felt arms come around you and a mouth kiss your cheek softly, and that was the moment you remembered most-- pursuing your dream with the one you loved most beside you. In that moment, the two of you were all that was-- happy as the wind carried you wherever you wanted to go-- for you were home in each other’s arms.


End file.
